Resident Evil Una Nueva Pesadilla
by Looray
Summary: Un año después de los horrores hechos vividos en España, Laura y Mazen se disponen a viajar a sus respectivos países para comenzar nuevas vidas pero, después de la partida de Mazen, en el aereopuerto de Harvardville dónde aún permanece Laura, aparecen varios zombies que devoran a otras personas. Laura lucha por sobrevivir, envolviéndose cada vez más a una pesadilla sin final.
1. Prólogo

Ya ha pasado un año desde que pasó todo aquél caos. Estados Unidos se ha empeñado en darnos una nueva vida y que olvidemos lo que pasó. Já, como si algo así fuera posible. Año 2004, nunca lo olvidaré...

Se supone que ese sería el año más feliz de mi vida; mi familia y yo fuimos a una zona rural de España para vacacionar y conocer cosas interesantes. Nuestro objetivo, vivir experiencias nuevas con mi casi separada familia, lo que nunca imaginé fue que esas serían las últimas experiencias compartidas con ellos.

Un día llegó al pueblo una secta religiosa que se hacía llamar "Los Iluminados", o al menos así se presentaron. Estos personajes "religiosos" se hicieron con la iglesia del pueblo desde donde levantaban cultos a su señor Saddler. Unos días después, no aguanté más mi curiosidad y convencí a mi tío para que me acompañara a dicha iglesia a ver qué pasaba, entonces me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Los que se congregaban allí estaban haciendo sacrificios humanos para su señor, al ver esto nos asustamos mucho y nos descubrieron. Mi tío fue raptado y yo apenas pude escapar pero, para cuando llegué al pueblo, ya era demasiado tarde. Toda mi familia y el resto de los vacacionistas habían sido asesinados, sólo quedaba yo. Los pueblerinos comenzaron a actuar extraño y comenzaron a perseguirme.

Llorando y corriendo, no podía hacer más que querer despertar de mi pesadilla cuando caí atrapada en una trampa para osos. Tuve que tragarme mi dolor y las ganas de gritar y me oculté entre la hierbas alrededor de la trampa para evitar que me atraparan y así logré sobrevivir.

Dias después fui encontrada por un chico rubio estadounidense de peinado emo y chaqueta de cazador, se hacía llamar Leon. Según él, era agente especial de los Estados Unidos y estaba allí en busca de Ashley, la hija mimada del presidente, quién había sido secuestrada por "Los Iluminados".

Yo entendía cada vez menos, pero acepté su propuesta de ayudarnos mutuamente con la condición de que al encontrar a la chica, y a mi tío, nos llevaría con él fuera de ese lugar y de allí a casa. Poco a poco comencé a recobrar la esperanza, pero a medida de que avanzabamos me daba cuenta de que el infierno apenas comenzaba.

Mientras nos internabamos en el corazón de Los Iluminados, fuimos descubriendo cosas extrañas y oscuros secretos, así como las intenciones de esa secta. No eran una religión, eran un grupo de terroristas locos controlados por un tipo extraño de plaga que eran manipuladas por aquel tipo llamado Saddler, y había más. Increíbles monstruos, animales y mutaciones de ensueño a los que nos tuvimos que enfrentar para poder sobrevivir, todas variantes de los experimentos con dichas plagas.

En aquel infierno logré encontrar a mi mejor amiga, quién supuso una gran alegría para mí, hasta que murió a causa de una trampa. Después encontramos a mi tío, pero tambien lo vi morir en mis brazos. Para mí todo estaba perdido, pero en ese momento, alguien volvió a darme esperanzas, un nuevo amigo llamado...

-Laura. ¿Estás bien? - Interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Mazen. Si, lo estoy.

-Parecías perdida viendo hacia afuera por la ventanilla.

-Sólo estaba pensando. No es nada. ¿Falta mucho para llegar agente? - Pregunté al chofer del auto.

-Señorita, llámeme Jack por favor.

-Prefiero no hacerlo, tuve una mala experiencia con alguien que llevaba ese nombre... - Dije mientras a mi mente venía ese momento en la que Krauser intentó asesinarme, pero de no ser por Leon hubiera muerto.

Aunque en verdad a ese hombre le debo más que gracias, luego de todo lo ocurrido en el pueblo y la Isla nos ha ayudado a superarlo, incluso a comenzar de nuevo. Gracias a él y el Presidente de los Estados Unidos finalmente volveremos a nuestros respectivos hogares, claramente con la promesa de que lo ocurrido debe permanecerse confidencial.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Harvardville nos encontramos con una fuerte manifiestación pública. Esas personas estaban en contra de una compañía llamada Will Pharma y un tal senador Davis o algo así, nos comentó Jack. Igual no le prestamos atención. En todo caso era bueno porque pasaríamos desapercibidos.

Después de aparcar, nos despedimos del chofer, quién insistía en acompañarnos pero le insistimos en que no.

Llegamos a la sala de espera y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llamaran a los pasajeros del vuelo de Mazen a Europa, de donde después viajaría a Egipto.

\- Qué vacaciones la nuestra - Dijo Mazen y yo sonreí. - Sabes que cuentas conmigo.

\- Claro, ya van como cinco o seis veces que repites lo mismo. - Comenté y me abrazó de la nada.

\- Te extrañaré.

Me quedé como una piedra, pero luego me relajé y decidí devolverle el abrazo. Hasta que nos separamos.

\- Me asfixiaste. - Dije y él sonrió. - Espero verte pronto, amigo. - Sonreí nostálgica.

\- Yo también esperaré nuestro encuentro. - Sonrió. - Cuídate mucho.

\- Si si, ya adiós. Soy mala para las despedidas.

\- Sí si, lo sé chica ruda. - Mazen rió. - Pero en serio, no te metas en problemas. Y cuidate de los hombres de piel pálida. - Dijo esto último alejándose con una gran sonrisa.

\- Eso no fue gracioso, arenero. - Susurré para mí misma. - Ah... ¿Qué voy a hacer con este?.

Pude ver como Mazen se perdió entre la multitud y yo me quedé pensando en la nada. Miré mi reloj, aún faltaba una hora para mi vuelo. Suspiré, y decidí sentarme en los asientos de espera.

Unos minutos luego pude ver a una madre que recibía con abrazo a su hija que había llegado de algún viaje, me sentí melancólica por un momento así que decidí ir al baño a lavarme la cara.

Mientras me miraba al espejo, noté algo que al parecer aún no procesaba: estaba sola.

Con tristeza, me sequé la cara lentamente cuando de pronto se activaron las alarmas de emergencias, escuché unos disparos seguidos de unos gritos afuera. Salí corriendo y me quedé con la boca abierta al ver el panorama.

Hombres de piel pálida llenos de sangre mordiendo a otras personas, gente corriendo y gritando por todas partes. Una mujer que parecía muerta en el suelo, se levanta y muerde a uno de los camarógrafos que cubrían la huelga.

Sentí cómo todo se ponía en camara lenta hasta que me fijé que un guardia estaba mordiendo a una mujer.

\- Oye... ¿Qué te pasa? - Interrumpí al sujeto hablándole del hombro y este giró a verme.

Aún tenía en la boca la oreja que le había arrancado a la mujer. Yo me quedé paralizada.

\- ¿Qué-qué diablos es esto? ¿Un festival de canibalismo? - Al fin conseguí decir...


	2. Capítulo 1

Luego de haber visto todo el caos que ocurría en el aeropuerto, aquel hombre que había atacado a la mujer y la dejó en el suelo, ella aún estaba viva pero se cubría el lugar de la mordida, había dirigido su mirada a mí, aquel hombre me irradió terror, sus ojos eran rojos y la piel de su rostro grisasea con toda la boca y parte de la nariz y el cuello cubiertos de sangre, intentó atacarme, pero yo lo esquivé.

Pude ver que él había caído dentro del baño y no esperé ningún segundo más para cerrar la puerta y dejarlo adentro.

Retrocedí unos pasos y sentí pisarle a alguién, era el cuerpo de aquella mujer que se estaba moviendo en un intento por levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - Me acerqué para tenderle una mano.

Ella se sujetó y logré verla al rostro, sus ojos se veían algo diferentes, parecían tener cataratas.De pronto sentí que sus manos hacían mucha presión sobre mi muñeca.

\- ¡Oye! - Exclamé y fue cuando ella intentó morderme el brazo, pero yo rápidamente la empujé, librándome de su agarre y esta cayó sobre la superficie.

La miré fijamente, ella comenzaba a balbucear, diría que esa mujer estaba loca, tal vez le tomó la esquizofrenia o algo así.

\- ¡Ah! - Oí el grito de una niña. Miré de donde provenía, las personas corrían casi empujándola.

-A todas las personas que se encuentran en la terminal, evacúen el edificio de inmediato, repito, evacúen la terminal de inmediato, diríjanse a la salida, todo el mundo debe salir de la terminal... - Decía una voz a través de los parlantes.

-¿Pero qué...? - Observé desde lejos por el ventanal como un avión estaba cayendo a esta dirección. - ¡Carajo! ¡Corran!

Ví que la niña se quedó, prácticamente, congelada, seguramente por el miedo. Entonces decidí ir a por ella, la levanté entre mis regazos porque el avión justo iba a atropellarla, corrí lo más rápido posible hasta que tuve que saltar y sujetarla encima de mi pecho, cubriéndola con mis brazos para que no se lastimara y yo caí de espalda al suelo.

En un momento pensé que el avión nos iba a arrollar, pero justo se detuvo aplastando la mitad del cuerpo de un muchacho que al principio gritó muy fuerte de dolor y lentamente su grito fue apagándose como si lo estuvieran ahogando... hasta que falleció.

Fue devastador ver esa escena, me quedé impactada, no podía expresar algún sentimiento, sentía mi cuerpo estar paralizado por un momento, hasta que escuché un pequeño llanto, era la niña que conseguí salvar.

\- Shh, estás bien, niña, tranquila. - Acariciaba su lacio y corto cabello, brindándole seguridad y confianza.

La aparté lentamente de mí y esta se puso de pie pero no soltaba mi mano, la niña estaba temblando bastante.

Yo me puse de pie y miré a mi entorno, había mucho polvo y humo. De pronto sentí a la niña abrazándome por la cintura.

\- Tranquila, niña, estás a salvo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rani. - Contestó cabizbaja y yo sonreí, me agaché para estar a su altura.

-Yo soy Laura, un gusto conocerte. - Dije levantando su mirada para verla directo a los ojos, tenía rasgos hindú. - No llores, Rani. Prometo que lograremos salir de aquí. - Sequé sus lágrimas y ella asintió para luego darme un abrazo.

Pese a que mi espalda estaba ardiendo de dolor, no tuve otra alternativa que aceptar aquel abrazo.

Entonces nos dispusimos a buscar una salida pero cuando miramos al costado del avión nos encontramos con que algunos pasajeros se tiraban desde la puerta al suelo, mi primera acción iba a ser verificar si estaban bien, sin embargo luego me dí cuenta que estos no actuaban normales, parecían zombies o algo así.

\- Quiero ir con mi tía Claire. - Dijo Rani asustada. - Ella tiene que estar por aquí.

¿Con su tía Claire? Viendo la situación sería muy arriesgado buscar a una persona en este lugar.

-Rani, tenemos que salir de aquí, es muy peligroso quedarnos. - Trataba de convencerla.

-Pero Claire está aquí. - Dijo estirando un poco mi remera y las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir en su rostro, justo lo que menos deseaba.

Esta niña me recordaba cada vez más a ella.

\- Laura, ¿Estás bien? - Me preguntó pues yo me había quedado pensando.

\- Eh, sí. Vamos a por Claire. - Me puse firme. Espero que esto no me cueste la vida.

Decidí alejarme junto a la niña de aquel sitio, ya que aquellas personas, si es que aún lo son, estaban aconglomerándose. Cautelosamente caminamos, habían cuerpos por todas partes.

-Rani, mantén tu mirada arriba. - Decía, porque yo no quería que ella viera todo aquel desastre, aunque era imposible evitarlo.

Nos dirigimos a un pasillo, noté rastros de sangre por las paredes. No sé por qué, pero sentía que estábamos ingresando al infierno. Llegamos a una parte donde se dividía en dos pasadizos más. Suspiré al no saber a dónde ir.

Así que giramos a la izquierda y pudimos observar el cuerpo de una persona tendido en el suelo y a otra que estaba de rodillas mordiéndole el abdomen, hasta que me fijé bien, estaba alimentándose, pues había quitado las tripas de aquella persona y se lo había llevado a la boca.

Creo que nunca podría olvidar el rostro de aquella persona, que era devorada por la otra, sus ojos quedaron abiertos al igual que su boca, reflejaban terror y desesperación, aparentemente yacía muerta.

Ver esa escena me puso los pelos de punta y sentí náuseas hasta que Rani comenzó a gritar de miedo, decidí colocarla rápidamente detrás mío, mientras que aquella cosa, que aparentemente era humano pero no lo era, algo contradictorio, lo sé, era más bien canibal; giró lentamente a vernos con la boca cubierta de sangre y se puso de pie.

Tomé a la niña de una mano y rápidamente volteamos para ir por el otro sendero, pero dos más estaban llegando desde aquella dirección y no teníamos a donde ir.

Afortunadamente a nuestro lado había una puerta, decía en inglés: "Security", que en el español significa: "Seguridad". Traté de abrirla pero estaba cerrada, comencé a entrar en pánico al darme cuenta que se nos acercaban lentamente.

Decidí darle unas cuantas patadas a la misma, pero no conseguía abrirla. Me alejé un poco de la puerta y me fijé que había una cámara, con la esperanza de que hubiera alguién allí adentro comencé a hacer señas y señalando por la niña.

-¡Puta! ¡Sé que hay alguien allí adentro! - Exclamé ya en desesperación. - Somos normales ¡Abran la maldita puerta!

Como no había respuestas decidí quitar el dedo del medio a la cámara.

\- Imbéciles.- Murmuré.

De hecho quizás yo era la imbécil que estaba pidiendo que abrieran la puerta cuando nadie podría estar ahí adentro.

Esas cosas estaban a solo unos pasos de nosotros y fue cuando la puerta fue abierta, un hombre nos permitió el acceso y la volvió a cerrar ingresando un código.

Vaya, con razón no podía abrirla.

Miré atentamente a aquella persona, él estaba con su uniforme de guardia de seguridad y llevaba un rifle semi automático consigo, era alto y algo rellenadito.

\- ¿Están bien? - Preguntó observándonos seriamente.

-Sí, gracias, aunque te tardaste demasiado. - Contesté.

\- Lo siento, pensé que eran como ellos. - Dijo acercándose a, lo que parece ser su oficina, ya que había muchos monitores.

-Pues pensaste mal. - Comenté fríamente y él me miró, entonces pasé mi mano por mi frente y suspiré. - Disculpa, he tenido una semana pesada.

-No te preocupes. - Sonrió comprensivo. - Por favor, sientate. - Me ofreció una silla y yo decidí dársela a Rani, de hecho yo prefería estar de pie.

-¿Cómo te sientes, niña? - La pregunté agachándome.

-Laura, tengo miedo. - Dijo reflejando temor en su rostro.

-No temas, todo saldrá bien, confía en mí. - La animé y ella simplemente asintió.

Me alejé de Rani para poder hablar con el guardia.

-Y bien, señor...Stilson. - Dije al leer su apellido inscripto en su uniforme. - Trabajas aquí por lo que veo. - Miré a mi entorno.

-Así es. - Él asintió. - Y ella, ¿es tu hermanita?

-No, no lo es, aunque se parece mucho a ella. - Contesté melancólica. - La encontré perdida justo cuando todo se salió de control.

-Es una niña valiente ¿Cómo se llama?

-Rani.

\- Lindo nombre. - Comentó. - ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Laura. - Hice una mueca. - Y estamos buscando a su tía, con todo lo que acaba de ocurrir creo que es probable que esté muerta, pero la niña cree firmemente que ella está viva. La prometí encontrarla.

\- Creo que cometiste un grave error ¿Sabes que corren un enorme peligro, no? - Dijo Stilson.

\- Sin dudar. - Respondí cruzándome de brazos y pasando mi mano derecha por mi barbilla. - Pero, tal vez soy su única esperanza y no pienso defraudarla.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Es una locura ir a buscar a alguien con esas cosas vagando por ahí. Sería mejor salir de aquí. - Exclamó, el guardia.

\- Gracias por la recomendación, pero si saldré de aquí será para...

-Tía Claire. - Fui interrumpida por la dulce voz de aquella niña.

\- Sí, Rani, tranquila. - Dije mientras miraba, algo enfurecida, al guardia. - Con o sin la ayuda de este hombre la encontraremos.

\- No, es la Tía Claire en la televisión.

-¿Qué? - Pregunté sorprendida mirando en dirección a ella que señalaba uno de los monitores.


	3. Capítulo 2

Junto al guardia nos acercamos a ver el monitor que señalaba Rani, observamos a una joven pelirroja, a un hombre gordo con traje y a una señorita de cabello color castaño claro, vestida muy formal.

\- Es ella, es la tía Claire. - Dijo la niña mientras apuntaba por la pelirroja.

Entonces me alegré al saber que su tía seguía con vida.

-El senador. - Murmuró Stilson algo preocupado.

-¿Dónde es ese lugar? - Pregunté mirándolo a sus ojos.

-En la sala VIP. - Contestó y me devolvió la misma mirada.

-Bien, Rani, vamos en busca de tu tía. - Dije tomándola de sus manos y ella se puso feliz y ansiosa.

-Espera, Laura. - Habló el guardia y recargó su rifle semi automático. - Las acompañaré. - Yo asentí con un gesto. - Vengan por aquí, hay otra salida, la puerta de entrada está rodeada.

Entonces lo seguimos y silenciosamente, Stilson, procedió a abrir la puerta de salida de emergencia de la sala de seguridad. Salió a mirar para asegurar de que no hubiera ningún zombie alrededor y el sitio estaba limpio.

-Ustedes síganme, Laura, voy a necesitar que tu hermanita se mantenga en el medio y tú cuidas la retaguardia, ¿está bien? - Explicó en voz baja.

-Está bien, pero no es mi hermanita. - Murmuré.

-Como sea. - Dijo y todos salimos al pasillo.

El guardia caminó lento y seguro apuntando su rifle al frente para disparar a cualquier cosa que se nos cruzara en el camino.

Por un sector todo era silencioso, no había ningún rastro de cualquier amenaza, pero cuando fuimos a un extremo, cerca de la sala de inmigraciones del aeropuerto, nos encontramos con varios zombies que caminaban sin sentido alguno, algunos se quedaban quietos mirando la nada, como si les hubieran arrancado sus almas.

Stilson hizo una señal y nos fuimos a una esquina, ocultándonos de la vista de aquella multitud.

-Rayos. - Murmuró. - Tenemos que cruzar al otro lado de aquel pasillo para llegar a la sala principal. - Dijo algo frustrado.

\- ¿No hay otro camino para llegar hasta allí? - Pregunté en voz baja.

-Podemos ir por es... - Dijo señalando el camino por la esquina en la que estábamos pero no logró terminar su frase ya que desde el otro lado vimos a tres zombies que estaban cruzando.

Nos quedamos perplejos, y evitamos hacer algún movimiento para que no nos vieran, pero desafortunadamente por más de que no nos movimos uno de ellos se giró a observar a nuestra dirección.

En un principio pensábamos que aquel hombre no nos lograría ver, pero fue el pensamiento más absurdo, porque aquel zombie al rato que giró comenzó a emitir un sonido, llamando la atención de los otros dos que comenzaron a gritar y a llegar por nosotros.

\- Maldita sea. - Dijo el guardia quien apuntó a uno y lo disparó en la pierna.

Este cayó y continuó arrastrándose como si nada, no sintió dolor ni reflejó algún tipo de expresión.

\- Mierda. - Recargó su rifle y para cuando iba a apuntar notó que venían varios más y sería imposible cruzar entre ellos. - Vamos, no tenemos alternativa. - Dijo y giró volviendo al pasillo anterior.

Nosotras lo seguimos por detrás y él comenzó a disparar a cada uno en la pierna, dejándolos en el suelo, estos aún vivos se arrastraban y eran un estorbo, a parte que Rani comenzó a gritar y yo la tuve que cargar en mi espalda.

-Trata de matarlos. - Dije porque seguían siendo una amenaza si estaban vivos.

-Eso intento pero no mueren. - Explicó.

Cuando llegamos a la sala principal se nos aparecieron dos zombies más que saltaron por nosotros, yo eché a la niña al caer al suelo, mientras que el guardia cayó de igual manera.

Un zombie me sujetó del pie con la intención de morderme, yo desesperadamente lo pateaba, mientras veía que Stilson luchaba para evitar ser mordido por el otro zombie que se lanzó sobre él.

Rani gritaba y lloraba. No tuve de otra que quitarme mi calzado para poder liberarme del agarre de aquel zombie. Me puse de pie y para cuando iba a ayudar al guardia lo mordieron en el cuello.

\- Maldición ¡Corran! Al pasillo oeste. - Exclamó.

Yo entré en pánico y luego en shock, mi respiración era entre cortada, no sabía que hacer.

\- ¡Rápido! - Gritó Stilson.

Traté de concentrarme, agarré a Rani abrazándola frente a mí y corrí, dejando al guardia ser devorado por esas cosas, solo a lo lejos logré escuchar sus gritos acompañado de los balbuceos de los zombies.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Habíamos llegado a donde Stilson nos indicó, afortunadamente, no había nadie en aquel pasillo hasta que logré ubicar la sala VIP, donde se suponía que estaban la tía de Rani y otros supervivientes.

Golpeé la puerta esperando una respuesta, pero nadie atendía.

-Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo. - Murmuré en desaprobación.

Bajé a la niña y me asomé a la puerta.

\- Oigan, necesitamos que abran la puerta, por favor. - Dije en tono bajo para no llamar la atención de posibles amenazas.

Pero aún así nadie respondió.

\- Claire, si estás allí, escucha, tengo a tu sobrina conmigo, abre la puerta. - Dije moviendo el picaporte.

Pronto oí que alguien destrancó la cerradura y una mujer pelirroja abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Tía! - Exclamó Rani y la abrazó.

-Pequeña, estás viva. - Ví como la pelirroja la levantó en sus brazos y le acarició su corto pelo.

Seguidamente me miró y yo le dí una media sonrisa para luego entrar, cerrar la puerta y asegurarla.

-¿Cómo estaremos seguros de que no están infectadas? - Cuestionó el gordito de traje con un tono grotesco y algo molestoso para mis oídos.

Yo me quedé pensando y luego lo miré seriamente.

-Si lo estuviéramos ya les hubiésemos atacado, ¿no crees? - Contesté.

Él me miró de pies a cabeza, mientras que su rostro reflejaba desprecio ante mi persona.

-Te falta un calzado, uno de ellos pudo haberte mordido. - Comentó y yo miré mis pies.

\- Pues te aseguro que no lo hizo. - Dije firmemente y él hizo un gesto de disgusto. - Pendejo. - Dije en un murmuro mientras fijé mi mirada a otra parte.

-¿Qué has dicho? - Preguntó el senador a la defensiva.

-¿Qué? - Lo miré levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Crees que no lo escuché? - Preguntó y yo solo lo miré haciéndome de la desentendida. - Mira, jovencita, cuida tus palabras y tus gestos cuando te diriges a una persona como yo. ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

-Ah...¿Un simple hombre con un traje? Y que es muy arrogante por cierto. - Dije en tono de burla.

-¿Me estás tomando del pelo? - Preguntó encabronado. - Ah...Ya entiendo, tú no eres de por aquí. Eres latinoamericana ¿es así? - Preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa malvada, yo simplemente le devolví la misma expresión. - Ustedes, los latinoamericanos, son gente sin cultura. - Comentó.

\- Usted no sabe nada. - Sonreí burlonamente. - Que vista un traje o tenga un cargo importante no lo hace superior a mí. - Dije aún sonriendo.

Por dentro yo estaba que explotaba de furia, miles de pensamientos de cómo matarlo pasaban por mi mente.

Pude ver como la pelirroja posó su mirada en mí, mientras cargaba a Rani. Con una media sonrisa hizo un gesto de negación.

Entonces miré a la otra mujer, la de pelo castaño claro, a ella la noté muy preocupada, así que simplemente la saludé y la dediqué una sonrisa.


	4. Capítulo 3

Me acerqué a la ventana para mirar, estábamos en un piso muy alto e iba ser imposible escapar desde aquí. Afuera estaban deambulando varios zombies, hasta pude ver un auto en llamas.

\- Entonces, ¿nos quedamos atrapados?. - Preguntó el senador sentado en un sillón.

\- Afuera está hecho un caos, hay bastantes de esas cosas. - Comenté aún con mi mirada hacia el cristal. - Es muy peligroso salir.

\- Pues llamen, pidan ayuda, hagan algo, no viviremos eternamente aquí. - Dijo el voluminoso hombre.

\- Tomen, aquí tienen mi teléfono. - Interrumpió la mujer y me giré a ver.

Claire agarró el móvil, mientras que Rani se puso a caminar por la sala y se acercó a observar por la ventana, justo a lado mío.

La pelirroja marcó el teléfono y la atendieron.

\- Hola... - Comenzó a hablar. - Sí... estamos en el aeropuerto de Harvardville, con lo ocurrido tuvimos que resguardarnos... así mismo... cinco, incluyéndome. Uno está herido, el senador... en la sala de espera, en el extremo oeste de la sala de llegadas, escuche, no sé cuánto más podamos resistir, manden ayuda antes de que esas cosas nos maten. ¡Dense prisa! - Dijo lo último desesperada y la llamada finalizó.

\- ¿Qué dijeron? - Preguntó el senador.

\- Vendrán a rescatarnos. - Respondió Claire y agradeció a la mujer de pelo castaño devolviéndole el dispositivo.

Seguidamente fui a sentarme en un sofá suspiré y agaché mi cabeza. La pelirroja no tardó en acercarse a mí, sentándose a mi lado.

\- Muchas gracias. - Dijo y yo levanté mi mirada.

\- De nada. - Comenté.

\- Soy Claire Redfield. - Me extendió su mano.

\- Laura López. - Le pasé la mía con una media sonrisa.

\- Un gusto, Laura. - Ambas nos dimos un apretón de manos. - Eres muy valiente.

\- Gracias. - Me limité a decir.

\- ¿Cómo es que perdiste tu calzado? - Cuestionó.

\- Sí, bueno... es que allí había... - Bajé mi cabeza mirando al suelo. - Había un guardia que nos ayudó y esas cosas nos atacaron, uno de ellos me agarró del pie y no tuve otra opción que quitarme el calzado para deshacerme de él... sin embargo el guardia no logró pararse porque lo mordieron en el cuello y yo... yo no pude hacer nada por él. - Dije con coraje cerrando mis puños.

\- Lamento oír eso. - Comentó Claire.

\- No entiendo ¿por qué ocurre esto?

\- Hay personas muy malas en el mundo, Laura, como también hay personas de buen corazón. Cuando hay hombres que quieren más poder, los inocentes sufren las consecuencias, pero tarde o temprano ellos pagarán por todo. - Dió su opinión, esperanzada.

\- Esto es como revivir una pesadilla. - Murmuré y ella me tocó el hombro.

\- Creéme que te entiendo. - Me dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

Esta sensación me parecía familiar. Era extraño. Me quedé pensando por un momento.

De pronto oímos mucho ruído proveniente del exterior. La mujer se acercó a la ventana.

\- Es la unidad de rescate. - Dijo la de pelo castaño. - Pero están cerrando los portones.

Claire se levantó y se acercó a echar un vistazo.

\- Es el equipo especial de respuesta, están cerrando las instalaciones, es para que nadie entre ni salga. Será mejor que sigamos esperando aquí, de seguro vendrán por nosotros. - Explicó la pelirroja.

Entonces nos quedamos a esperar por un largo tiempo.

Pude notar que el sol estaba ocultándose, hasta que anocheció.

Todos estábamos cansados de esperar.

\- ¿Por qué se demoran tanto? - Se atrevió a decir el senador molesto.

Fue justo cuando oímos sonidos de armas de fuego. Rani se alarmó y comenzó a temblar de miedo.

\- Fueron disparos. - Mencionó asustada la mujer que estaba con nosotros.

\- Enviaron ayuda, saldremos de aquí. - Opinó Claire tratando de aliviar la situación y de ese modo tranquilizar a la niña.

\- Deberían darme las gracias. - Interrumpió el arrogante hombre. - Si no les hubieras dicho que yo estaba aquí, habrían ignorado tu llamada.

\- Le recomiendo que deje su ego a un lado. - Lo miró Claire. - Tomando en cuenta que su propio secretario lo abandonó a su suerte.

Yo observé atentamente al senador y me cubrí la boca para no reír. Eso fue un golpe bajo. El político no sabía que decir y decidió callar.

Repentinamente oímos un grito y todos nos sobresaltamos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó la niña con temor.

\- Un hombre que no está infectado. - Respondió la pelirroja. - Tenemos que ayudarlo.

\- Ya es tarde, no podemos hacer nada. - Dijo el hombre con traje.

\- Ehh... Tiene razón. - Opinó la mujer. - Escucha, si tú te vas, yo también voy contigo.

\- No, no te vayas. - Interrumpió Rani jalando de su tía. - Cuando mi padre se fue, me dijo lo mismo. Dijo que iba a ayudar a mi madre, pero jamás volvió y ella tampoco. Si tú te vas, sé que jamás regresarás. - La niña se echó a llorar y la joven la abrazó.

\- Tranquila, claro que voy a regresar. Lo prometo.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntó Rani y Claire le guiñó un ojo.

Yo simplemente me quedé mirando toda la escena con mucha nostalgia y preocupación.

\- Por cierto, ¿hay algo aquí que podamos usar como arma? - Cuestionó la pelirroja, mirando a la otra mujer.

La de pelo castaño le entregó una sombrilla de colores franjeados, blanco y rojo.

\- Espera, Claire... - La detuve antes de que saliera. - ¿Estás segura de que no necesitas que alguien te acompañe? Puedo darte una mano si deseas.

\- No te preocupes, Laura. Ya he pasado por esto antes, además, necesito que cuides de Rani. Confío en tí. - Dijo con una sonrisa y se marchó.

Claire me había dejado con mucha intriga.

Pude ver que la mujer se encargó de abrir la puerta lentamente, al parecer no había infectados alrededor por lo que la pelirroja salió y la de pelo castaño volvió a cerrar la puerta, trancándola.

Contemplé el triste rostro de la niña mientras observaba la puerta, me dió mucha pena.

Suspiré y decidí ponerme a lado de ella, acto seguido, Rani me abrazó y yo acaricié su cabello.

Simplemente era como ella.


	5. Capítulo 4

INICIO DE FLASHBACK:

Era una tarde lluviosa, yo estaba caminando por las calles de Asunción en mi país natal, Paraguay. Recuerdo que esa vez yo había salido de casa para poder despejarme de las constantes peleas que había en mi familia.

Por mi mente pasaron terribles cosas principalmente el suicidio, en realidad, ya no le encontraba sentido a mi vida, al fin y al cabo terminaría en la misma miseria que mis padres. Sí, lo estaba echando todo a la borda.

No me atrevía a llorar, de hecho nunca he llorado por problemas familiares. Reconozco que he sido muy cobarde por el simple hecho de querer recurrir a mi propia muerte como alternativa, escapando de las dificultades. Dicen que los problemas hay que afrontarlos, sin embargo yo no quería aceptarlo.

Esa tarde perdida en mis absurdos pensamientos suicidas, ví a una pequeña niña de melena corta caminando bajo la lluvia, sin paraguas, mojándose toda. Estaba sola, lo cual me pareció bastante extraño.

De pronto me fijé que ella iba a cruzar la calle sin siquiera prestar atención. Me asusté bastante y corrí para evitar que ocurriera cualquier accidente. Y justo cuando me acercaba a ella, de una esquina apareció un auto. No logré alcanzarla, fue arrollada por el vehículo.

El conductor del automóvil huyó, el cuerpo de la pequeña estaba perdiendo un montón de sangre y yo no tuve de otra más que llamar al sistema de emergencias. De manera rápida la niña fue reanimada y llevada a la sala de urgencias, donde fui a brindar información, de lo que había ocurrido, tanto a la policía como a los médicos, pero muy poco fue lo que pude decir. Ni siquiera conocía a la niña.

Para los doctores fue muy difícil poder encontrar a sus padres o a algún familiar, era una pequeña sin identidad. Decidí encargarme de ella en lo que estaba a mi alcance, no sé por qué, pero lo hice. Los profesionales me dijeron que estaba en un grave estado, necesitaba someterse a una cirugía de manera urgente pero era de alto riesgo.

Entonces me recomendaron ir a verla, ya que la niña estaba despierta pero muy asustada. En realidad yo no sabía como actuar en situaciones así. Recuerdo que entré a la sala donde ella estaba acostada, conectada a varios aparatos, me acerqué a su pequeño e indefenso cuerpo, pude notar varias cortaduras en su facciones. La miré a los ojos, no podía creer que yo estaba experimentando esto, pero la que peor la estaba pasando era aquella inocente criatura.

Lo único que decía era: "Tengo miedo, tengo miedo". Decidí acariciar su cabello que estaba despeinado y simplemente le dije que todo iba a estar bien. Le pregunté su nombre y me respondió, se llamaba Soledad.

Al salir de la sala, un doctor me había comentado que la niña tenía varios huesos fracturados y unas costillas quebradas que irrumpían sus pulmones. El médico recomendó aceptar el riesgo y realizar la cirugía, pero yo le pedí al menos un día, antes de someterla a dicha intervención quirúrgica. Tampoco sabía por qué se lo pedí, pero me lo permitió.

Es así que me quedé a dormir en el hospital junto a la niña, mientras en las noticias se daba a la luz el caso, la imagen de la pequeña recorrió por varios canales de televisión, pero nadie nunca la reconoció, entonces yo le contaba chistes y la animaba, simplemente me encariñé de ella, a tal punto que decidí llamarla hermanita y ella me decía "Laula", aún no podía pronunciar bien la consonante "r".

Podría decir que me sentía muy bien con ella, al menos olvidaba mis problemas. Pero como nada es eterno en esta vida, llegó el momento que podría cambiarlo todo.

Era una noche fría, el cirujano me habló personalmente de los pros y contras de esta operación. Y antes de enviarla a la sala de intervenciones, fui a hablarla.

Ella con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo: "Tengo miedo". Entonces me atreví a preguntarle a qué cosa ella le tenía miedo y su respuesta fue contundente, abrazándome me dijo: "Tengo miedo a morir, Laula. Quiero vivir". Y pues fue eso lo que me dejó desconcertada.

Los médicos la llevaron y horas después me comentaron que la niña no resistió. Yo me tragué las ganas de echarme a llorar, la niña que apenas había conocido y llegó a ganarse un lado de mi corazón, en menos de veinticuatro horas, había fallecido. Simplemente me limité a derramar unas pequeñas gotas de lágrimas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Desde entonces he estado reflexionando varios días sobre esto, pese a que ella, prácticamente, era una niña abandonada, aún quería seguir viviendo. ¿La razón?. No lo sabía.

Pero ella sí me dió una razón para vivir...

De pronto mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos a causa de unos disparos que había oído. Me fijé que aún estaba abrazando a Rani.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó el senador.

Alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta y todos nos asustamos.

\- Soy yo. - Oímos la voz de Claire desde el otro lado de la puerta

\- ¡Tía Claire! - Se emocionó la pequeña.

Suspiré aliviada y dejé de abrazar a Rani, para seguidamente abrir la puerta. Entraron Claire, Leon, un hombre con traje y otros dos agentes armados, espera... ¿qué?.

\- ¿Leon? - Pregunté sorprendida por su presencia.

\- Laura, menuda sorpresa. - Comentó con cierto asombro.

\- ¿Se conocen? - Cuestionó Claire.

\- Sí. - Dije contenta de verlo.

Nos saludamos con un apretón de manos y él echó un vistazo a mis pies.

\- Larga historia. - Susurré.

\- Esperen un momento. - Interrumpió el senador. - ¿Vienen solos?

\- Sí. - Respondió Kennedy.

\- ¿Sin refuerzos?

\- No. Estamos solos.

\- ¿Sería demasiado esperar que al menos tuvieran una especie de plan? - Interrogó incrédulamente el político mientras se acercaba a Leon.

\- Atravesaremos la entrada. - Contestó firmemente y yo me espanté con solo oírlo.

\- ¿Estás loco? La entrada está llena de esas criaturas. - Comentó el viejo senador que, por cierto, se veía más enano frente al agente.

\- También es la zona más amplia, es muy arriesgado tomar el camino largo.

\- Tiene razón. - Opinó la pelirroja cargando a Rani en sus brazos.

Todos la miramos.

\- No son rápidos, podemos evitarlos. - Continuó ella.

Entonces el egocéntrico hombre, riéndose, se acercó a Claire.

\- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y desde cuándo la noble activista es toda una experta reconocida en el tema?

\- Es una de las sobrevivientes de Raccoon City. - Interrumpió Kennedy. - Tiene más experiencias con monstruos infernales que todos nosotros.

Yo me quedé anonadada de lo que Leon había dicho y escuché murmuros entre los otros dos agentes, ambos estaban impresionados. Entonces logré encontrar la conexión ante aquella sensación cuando ella me tocó el hombro con comprensión y cuando dijo que antes ya había pasado por esto.


	6. Capítulo 5

Finalmente, sin tantos rodeos, decidimos salir de aquella sala acompañados de los agentes, de los cuales uno de ellos era una mujer. Leon tomaba la delantera y comenzó a disparar a los infectados que se cruzaban en nuestro camino, detrás le seguía la agente que con su ametralladora baleaba a los que se acercaban por los costados. El otro agente sujetaba y ayudaba al senador Davis, ya que éste no podía caminar bien debido a una lesión.

Claire llevaba a Rani de las manos, la mujer de pelo castaño iba a lado del otro sujeto con traje, mientras yo iba última atrás de todos. Con pasos apresurados nos abrimos camino en medio de los infectados, el sonido de los proyectiles impactando en el cuerpo de cada uno de ellos retumbaban en mis oídos, veía la sangre desparramada por doquier.

De pronto escuché unos gritos seguido de disparos y logré fijarme que Claire y Rani fueron atacadas por un infectado con uniforme de seguridad, pero la agente logró salvarlas, disparando al uniformado. Yo crucé por esa parte rápidamente y me fijé que aquel zombie era Stilson. Me quedé helada, estaba poniéndose de pie, y sentí un nudo en mi garganta. No tuve de otra que dejarlo atrás.

Logré llegar a la misma distancia que la mujer y el hombre de traje, hasta que nos fijamos que el político cayó al suelo y el agente se vió obligado a cubrirlo.

\- ¡Senador! - Exclamó el sujeto de traje y corrió para ayudarlo.

El agente logró ponerlo de pie rápidamente y siguió disparando con una metralleta. El de traje logró sujetar al senador y en ese entonces un zombie iba a atacar al agente, pero Kennedy logró dispararlo en la cabeza justo a tiempo. El político se puso a salvo y fue justo cuando yo crucé para alcanzarlos que un infectado me estiró del brazo pero el agente lo disparó varias veces, derribándolo.

\- ¡Corre! - Exclamó llamándome, mientras seguía disparando.

Corrí hasta llegar a donde el senador y los otros estaban. Fue cuando desgraciadamente un zombie lo mordió en el brazo y él lo disparó hasta liberarse. Noté como el senador cayó nuevamente esta vez junto al muchacho de traje y chocó a la agente.

\- ¡Greg! - La agente exclamó.

\- ¡Rayos! - Maldijo el ya mordido agente.

\- ¡Lo mordió! - Gritó el senador apuntándolo con el dedo. - ¡Ese monstruo lo mordió! - Se acercó a mí y me sacudió del hombro desesperado.

Yo me quedé boquiabierta sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¡Apártense! - Exclamó con voz autoritaria.

Todos estábamos preocupados. Rani abrazó a Claire por la cintura cubriendo su rostro.

\- Continúen sin mí. - Dijo el agente mientras se apretaba el brazo herido.

\- ¡Greg, espera! - Exclamó la agente dirigiéndose a él, pero Kennedy la sujetó.

\- Greg, ¿estás seguro? - Cuestionó Leon y el agente solo hizo una señal para que nos fuéramos.

La agente puso resistencia, pero Kennedy la comenzó a estirar del brazo alejándola.

\- ¡Greg! ¡Greg! - Gritaba ella.

Yo me quedé boquiabierta mirando la escena.

\- Leon, no podemos solo dejarlo así nada más. - Comenté pero me ignoró, se alejó con la agente mientras seguía disparando.

No tuve de otra que seguir al grupo con un enorme peso de culpa y pena en la espalda acompañada de frustración. Así que sin mirar atrás continuamos hasta llegar al salón principal del aeropuerto justo en donde todo había iniciado.

Subimos encima de unos escombros que tenía partes del avión que se había estrellado allí. El joven de traje me dió una mano para poder llegar hasta arriba, me fijé que del otro lado había una manada de zombies vagando. Impactada y sin decir nada me puse a pensar ¿cómo lograríamos salir por ese camino? De pronto ví que Claire ayudó al senador a subirse.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Tú crees que estoy bien? - Cuestionó él soltándose bruscamente de la mano de Claire.

Yo simplemente suspiré, ese hombre me estaba dando dolores de cabeza. El político se puso a mi lado y observó el ambiente, lo noté muy asustado.

\- Eh... ¿Lograremos salir de aquí? - Interrogó petrificado.

\- Tenemos una ruta para salir sin obstrucciones. - Comentó Kennedy y ambos lo miramos.

Leon se acercó, quitó su pistola y apuntó.

\- Eliminaremos a todos los que podamos. - Dijo y seguidamente disparó a un infectado. - Y luego correremos. - Continuó. - Angela, cúbreme. - Ordenó a la agente.

\- Claro. - Asintió ella.

Pude ver a un grupo de zombies tras una puerta muy cerca de nosotros, pero al parecer no podían abrirla, aunque de igual modo no me sentía segura por eso. Yo estaba entre mirando como los dos agentes disparaban a los infectados del otro lado y a la vez en alerta por temor a que los zombies pudieran atravesar esa puerta.

\- ¿No pueden eliminarlos más rápido? - Exigió el senador Davis con su prepotente voz.

\- Se están acumulando por aquí. - Avisó Claire.

Yo miré a aquella dirección y me dí cuenta que estaban rodeándonos poco a poco.

\- ¿Nunca saldremos de aquí, verdad? - Dijo el político entrando en pánico.

\- Se pone difícil. - Comentó Leon recargando su pistola. - Vámonos ya.

De pronto oímos un grito que nos hizo sobresaltar a todos y nos giramos a ver, era la mujer de pelo castaño. Los zombies se acercaban a ella y esta había caído de espalda al suelo. Los dos agentes actuaron de manera rápida acabando con ellos mientras que Claire la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

En desesperación el senador decidió correr empujándome y echando a Rani del otro lado.

\- Maldita sea. - Murmuré.

Rápidamente me puse de pie y ví como el cabrón se lanzó y se dispuso a huir sin siquiera haber ayudado a Rani a ponerse de pie.

Me fijé que un grupo de zombies se estaban acercando a ella, la niña se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos y gritó muy fuerte. Maldije y decidí saltar para ayudarla. Miré por todas partes y ví unos hierros entre los escombros.

\- ¡Rani!. - Exclamó Claire y bajó junto a nosotras.

La pelirroja la abrazó y yo decidí agarrar partes de unos escombros para lanzarlos a los infectados golpeándolos, con esos logré derribar a uno de ellos pero no le hice mucho daño.

No tenía tiempo para pensar así que con todas mis fuerzas levanté un palo de hierro y fue cuando escuché que alguien gritó el nombre de la pelirroja, era Leon Kennedy que estaba tumbado en la superficie evitando que un zombie lo mordiera y lanzó una pistola a Claire.

Cuando ella agarró el arma pateó a un zombie en la cabeza y yo a su espalda clavé con el hierro a uno en su estómago y lo dejé en el suelo. La pelirroja terminó disparando a los zombies y por último le dió en la cabeza a aquel que yo le había clavado.

Yo me dejé caer en el suelo sentándome y suspiré. La sangre corría por la superficie, el hierro y los escombros.

La niña aún asustada estaba aferrada a la cintura de su tía, pude ver que Leon se deshizo del zombie que lo había atacado.

\- ¿Están bien? - Preguntó Kennedy.

\- De mi lado. - Respondió Claire y guardó la pistola, seguidamente se agachó a la altura de la niña. - Rani, ¿estás bien? - La preguntó.

\- Claire. - Fue lo único que dijo la niña y la abrazó sollozando.

\- Vámonos. - Avisó la pelirroja luego de consolar a la niña y ella asintió.

Se puso de pie y yo simplemente les dediqué una media sonrisa, Claire me extendió una mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Me preguntó.

\- Sí, gracias. - Sonreí.

Nos fuimos para subir nuevamente encima de los escombros, la agente ayudó a Rani y luego a mí, mientras que Leon dió una mano a la pelirroja. Observé que Claire devolvió su arma a Kennedy y lo agradeció. Mientras la mujer de pelo castaño y el muchacho de traje estaban muy asustados.

\- ¿Dónde está el senador? - Cuestionó la pelirroja luego de levantar a Rani en sus brazos y darse cuenta que no había rastros de él.

\- Esa pelota de baloncesto decidió huir sólo, es un bastardo. - Comenté furiosa.

\- Es mejor que salgamos de aquí, rápido. - Opinó la agente.

Así que decidimos seguir a Leon por detrás, él disparaba a todos los infectados y abría paso para continuar.

\- ¡La luz! ¡Corran hacia la luz! - Exclamó Kennedy y me fijé que ya estábamos por salir.

No tardé en darme cuenta que la agente estaba muy detrás de nosotros, pero era porque mientras corría miraba por atrás, noté que estaba viendo a su compañero ya convertido en una de esas monstruosas cosas. Creo que nunca olvidaré ese rostro. Pálido, con sangre y espuma en la boca, sin sentimientos, sin alma, sin nada.

Habíamos conseguido salir del aeropuerto, por un momento mis ojos se habían cegado debido a las luces provenientes de unos proyectores. Varios militares nos salvaguardaron y nos guiaron hasta salir del área restringida y ponernos a salvo.

Luego un grupo de soldados armados ingresaron al aeropuerto y comenzaron a eliminar a los infectados.

\- ¡Acaben con ellos! ¡Rápido! - Exclamaban.

\- ¡Fuego!

Ví como la agente se quedó parada mirando como los militares hacían su trabajo, acabando con aquellos que alguna vez fueron personas normales, entre todos ellos estaba su compañero de trabajo. Sentía mucha pena, él me salvó de ser mordida por un infectado, no lo conocía, tal vez solo hizo su trabajo pero es muy difícil aceptar esto, al igual que al guardia de seguridad, Stilson.

¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? ¿Por qué?


	7. Capítulo 6

Decidí dar unos pasos adelante y ponerme a lado de ella.

\- Lo lamento. - Fue lo único que dije mientras miraba la escena.

Ella giró un poco su cabeza para dirigir su mirada hacia mí, yo le dediqué una media sonrisa comprendiendo su dolor.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Me preguntó muy desanimada.

\- Laura. - La respondí y miré al suelo. - Oí que te llamas Angela. - Comenté y ella no dijo nada. - Bonito nombre.

Fui interrumpida por los sollozos de Rani que estaba siendo sujetada por un médico y había una señora del otro lado de la reja que estaba contenta de verla con vida. Luego un sonido llamó mi atención, era Claire quien había propinado un manotazo a la cara del político. Sonreí al ver eso, se lo tenía merecido.

\- Fuerza agente. - Solo dije para luego alejarme de ella.

Crucé a lado de Leon y le dí unas palmaditas en su hombro para luego seguir mi camino y dejarlo sólo.

Un médico se acercó a mí y me llevó hasta una ambulancia, me senté a un costado y me hizo un chequeo rápido. Con un oftalmoscopio verificó mis ojos, también con un depresor lingual examinó mi boca y mi garganta. Me hizo un par de preguntas respecto a cómo perdí un lado de mi calzado y le comenté lo ocurrido.

Apoyó la cabeza de un estetoscopio por mi pecho y se dispuso a oír si tenía alguna anomalía en mi interior. En el momento de llegar a mi espalda, levantó mi remera y definitivamente vió las raspaduras ocasionadas durante la caída al salvar a Rani. Me preguntó el "cómo" ocurrió eso y se lo expliqué.

Procedió a curarme la lesión, en tanto me fijé que Leon estaba observando atentamente a Ángela y ésta aún seguía mirando en dirección al aeropuerto.

Agaché mi cabeza y no pude evitar recordar lo que había acontecido allí adentro. Aún no lograba entender el por qué lo dejamos, sé que fue su decisión pero debe haber una cura. No entiendo.

¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esto?.

¿Qué es lo que hace que se conviertan en esas cosas?

Esto no es igual a lo sucedido en España.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando me fijé que el médico tenía una jeringa en su mano. Me explicó que era un antivirus y justo en ese momento ví que unos camiones ingresaban en el perímetro, en ellos estaba inscripto un logo "Compañía Farmacéutica Wilpharma".

Miré extrañada y fue entonces que el doctor me inyectó una dosis, me sobresalté un poco pero luego me calmé.

El médico dijo haber terminado y me dejó ir. Entonces con un poco de dolor en la espalda me puse de pie, miré a mi alrededor, militares caminando armados, profesionales de la medicina cumpliendo su labor, no volví a ver a nadie más.

Decidí caminar, no sabía qué hacer, perdí mi equipaje, mis documentos, otra vez sóla en este mundo, joder. Aunque... no estaba sóla del todo, necesito hablar con el rubio.

Llegué a una parte solitaria, no había nadie o eso creía, hasta que escuché la voz de Leon, cuando iba a acercarme a él me dí cuenta que estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, no demoré mucho para reconocer la voz de Hunnigan. Decidí ocultarme y oír la conversación.

\- Después de recibir la confirmación del departamento que el virus utilizado en este ataque en efecto es el virus T, le presenté un plan al presidente. - Decía Hunnigan en el teléfono. - Lo procesó como una medida de emergencia. Todos los soldados involucrados en el rescate fueron vacunados.

\- ¿Los terroristas han pedido algo? - Preguntó Leon.

\- No, aún no. Pero el FBI capturó a un miembro del ejército del general Grande en los Ángeles hace un momento. Cuando lo interroguemos tal vez nos dé información que establezca conexión entre este ataque terrorista y el de la India. - Informó Hunnigan.

\- Tal vez descubramos al fin dónde están los ex-empleados de la Corporación Umbrella. De seguro distribuyen el virus en el mercado negro. - Comentó el rubio.

Seguidamente ya no lo oí hablar, entonces decidí acercarme a él.

\- Así que escuchaste todo, ¿correcto? - Preguntó.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Cuestioné intentando pasar desapercibida, pero me miró con esa mirada tan penetrante y profunda que decidí soltar una risita. - Vale, lo siento, lo escuché todo.

Kennedy suspiró negando.

\- Entonces ¿Umbrella aún existe? - Pregunté.

\- Más o menos. - Contestó.

\- Que mal... - Comenté algo triste. - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- No quiero que te involucres en esto, Laura.

\- Oh Leon, por favor, rubia. - Dije tratando de bromear. - Mírame, lo he perdido todo, a mis padres, mi tío, mi amiga, mis documentos y hasta mi calzado. - Hablé seriamente.

\- Esto es muy peligroso. - Dijo el norteamericano.

\- Lo sé. - Afirmé mirándolo a los ojos. - Pero un guardia me salvó y lo vi morir, siendo devorado por esas cosas, además abandonamos al otro agente ¿por qué? ¿por qué, Leon? - Le pregunté al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Fue su decisión. - Contestó fríamente.

\- Sé que has pasado peores cosas que yo, pero no puedo evitar seguir viviendo con esto, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Leon Kennedy se mantuvo en silencio y yo agaché mi cabeza. Suspiré y lo volví a mirar.

\- ¿Al menos tienes dinero para prestarme? - Pregunté. - Necesito nuevos calzados.

\- Acompáñame. - Dijo.

Intrigada lo seguí pero pronto oímos los reclamos de Claire.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos sucede?! ¿Por qué están trayendo aquí fármacos de Wilpharma? - Discutía con los funcionarios de dicha empresa.

\- Es la vacuna. - Interrumpió un hombre caucásico de pelo color ceniza que llevaba puesto unos lentes.

A Claire la pude notar sorprendida, parece haberlo conocido anteriormente. En ese momento Ángela se nos acercó y los tres nos quedamos mirando la escena.

\- ¿Usted? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? - Preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Es el investigador en jefe de Wilpharma. - Interrumpió el senador. - Quiero presentarte a Frederick Downing. - Él es el que desarrolló una vacuna para el virus que tú más que nadie conoces perfectamente.

\- Entonces la infección en la terminal... - Dijo Claire confundida.

\- Creíste que había sido obra de Wilpharma, ¿no es así? - Preguntó el senador soltando una risa burlona. - Qué ridícula eres. Una inoculación. Eso es en lo que están trabajando, una forma de impedir epidemias futuras.

\- Pero...

\- Claire, es cierto. - Interrumpió Leon caminando adelante junto a Ángela y yo los seguí quedándome un poco atrás sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías?

\- Sí, pero no pensé que aprobarían tan pronto su aplicación. - Contestó Kennedy.

\- Entonces las pruebas con humanos que hicieron en la India...

\- Un ataque de terroristas que se apoderaron del virus T. - Explicó el rubio. - Los miembros terroristas del grupo que apoya al general Grande fueron infectados y no tenemos detalles. El gobierno le pidió permiso a las autoridades de la India para aplicar la vacuna contra el virus T en las comunidades aledañas. Una vacuna desallorrada en secreto por Wilpharma fue un éxito. El índice de infección se mantuvo en los límites inferiores.

Yo me quedé pensando, esto es mucho más grande que lo ocurrido en España.

\- ¿Por qué rayos no sacaron una vacuna para esto? - Interrumpió Ángela enojada, sujetando a Leon de su chaqueta. - Si nos hubieran vacunado a todos antes de entrar a la terminal, Greg todavía...

\- Inocularlos había sido completamente factible si Terra Save no nos hubiera acorralado en una posición tan difícil. - Habló Frederick. - Si hubiéramos seguido los procedimientos normales como los delineaba el plan original, los suministros médicos se habrían enviado a todas las ciudades del país en menos de doce horas.

\- No puedo creerlo. - Dijo la pelirroja. - Todo es culpa nuestra.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo. - Comentó el senador irónicamente.

Ángela soltó a Leon y se alejó. Claire se dirigió a una de la tiendas de campaña del ejército. Leon me dió una mirada y siguió a la pelirroja. Yo me había quedado un poco confundida mirando a la nada.

Luego noté que tanto el senador como el señor Downing me miraban. Yo los miré fijamente.

\- Parece que escuchaste conversaciones de adultos, niña. - Me habló el senador.

Yo levanté una ceja tratando de ignorarlo. Frederick aclaró su garganta.

\- Iré a hacer una llamada, senador, ya regreso. - Dijo tomando su teléfono y me dirigió una media sonrisa.

Yo lo miré haciendo el mismo gesto y el político sonreía como si hubiera realizado un plan maléfico. Suspiré y me alejé.

Caminé pensando qué hacer, algo no me cuadraba, no sé por qué, intuición quizás, además para nada me caía bien el tal Davis.

Llegué detrás de un campamento y vi que el investigador en jefe estaba marcando en su teléfono, cuando notó mi presencia se sobresaltó y fue cuando oímos una explosión.

Me asusté ante el temblor que sentí en el suelo y Frederick guardó su dispositivo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó confundido.

Ambos vimos las llamas desde lejos y corrimos para ver que pasó. Los camiones de Wilpharma habían sido explotados. Esto parecía un atentado.

Los militares y médicos con extintores trataban de apagar el fuego, muchas personas gritaban, las llamas alcanzaron a los que estaban alrededor.

Yo estaba sorprendida, vi que un médico estaba en llamas y un soldado trataba de ayudarlo. La tensión del momento me obligó a quitarle el extintor a otro y comencé a derramarlo sobre el cuerpo del médico que gritaba desesperado.

La temperatura era tan alta, que solo tardó unos pocos segundos para que mi cuerpo comenzara a sudar, no quería imaginar lo que sentía aquel hombre quemándose vivo.

El militar logró quitarlo del fuego y yo logré apagar las llamas que lo consumían, el profesional sufrió de graves quemaduras, pero no se movía. El soldado le tomó el pulso.

\- Está vivo, está vivo, ¡rápido necesitamos ayuda aquí!. - Dijo el de ropa camuflayada y llegó otro médico a ayudarlo.

Me aparté de ellos, viendo como lo trasladaban, dejé caer el pequeño tanque al suelo y dirigí mi mirada a Frederick, él solo estaba atónito observando el fuego.


	8. Capítulo 7

Leon, Ángela y Claire llegaron hasta nosotros y miraron todo el caos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Kennedy acercándose al funcionario de Wilpharma.

\- Los camiones donde estaban las vacunas... - Respondió aún en shock.

\- ¿Cuánto le queda de la vacuna? - Cuestionó directo al grano.

Las dos mujeres y yo nos acercamos a ellos.

\- Todos los que trajimos hoy fueron los que logramos sacar de la muestra de la vacuna obtenida en el laboratorio. - Explicó Frederick. - Y la mayor parte se acaba de perder.

\- ¿Dónde están las especificaciones?

\- ¿Crees que también quieran eso? - Preguntó Downing.

\- ¿Es posible? - Interrumpió el senador. - ¿Por qué no nos dice cuáles son sus demandas?

Kennedy se mantuvo en silencio.

\- Si no quieres hablar, iré directamente con el Presidente. - Amenazó el político y el agente se vió con la espada en el cuello contra la pared.

\- La verdad. - Habló.

\- ¿La verdad? - Preguntó Davis confundido.

\- Demandan la verdad. El arma viral por la que se derivó el virus T de la Corporación Umbrella. Quieren exponer a todos los políticos del gobierno que estuvieron involucrados en su fabricación. - Comentó el rubio.

Me quedé pensando... Eso quiere decir que lo ocurrido en Raccoon City fue ocasionado por el gobierno. Lo que Leon está revelando le puede costar la cabeza.

\- ¿Acaso el gobierno estuvo involucrado? - Preguntó Ángela.

\- Todas las pruebas se quemaron junto con Raccoon City. - Explicó Kennedy.

\- Un momento, las pruebas no desaparecieron, jamás hubo pruebas para empezar. - Habló el senador un poco alterado.

Pude ver que el de pelo cenizas agachó su mirada cubriéndose parte de la cara con una mano. Me dí cuenta que el senador se estaba contradiciendo a sí mismo mientras discutían. Sin duda, era verdad lo que el agente rubio había dicho.

\- Si no consiguen esa información, ¿qué pasará? - Interrumpió Claire.

\- Extenderán el virus T en todas las zonas pobladas del país. Tenemos hasta medianoche. - Contestó Leon.

\- Solamente tenemos cuatro horas. - Informó Ángela.

\- Y ya no hay más vacunas. - Agregó el político.

\- ¿Podemos averiguar quienes son los terroristas? - Cuestionó el investigador en jefe.

\- Tengo una ligera idea de la identidad de uno de ellos. - Respondió la pelirroja.

Todos la miramos atentamente.

\- Cuando aparecieron las primeras víctimas infectadas en la terminal del aeropuerto, reconocí a un hombre en la sala. Se llama Curtis Miller. - Explicó.

\- Lo conozco, es uno de esos revoltosos que se oponen a la construcción del nuevo centro de investigación. - Declaró el senador Davis.

\- Si los terroristas están demandando información sobre lo que realmente pasó en Raccoon City, entonces podríamos...

\- No puede ser. - Interrumpió Ángela a Claire y la miramos extrañados.

Ella estaba muy preocupada.

\- Curtis Miller es... mi hermano mayor. - Habló. - Mi hermano jamás haría algo así.

\- Lo arrestaron por amenazar a Wilpharma. - Discutió el senador.

\- Exigió que la información se hiciera pública. - La agente lo defendió.

\- Por desgracia el resto del mundo no lo ve de esa forma. Si tú dices que no es un terrorista, ¿por qué no lo traes aquí para que explique todo ahora?

Ángela gruñó enojada y se alejó. Los cinco la miramos desconcertados.

Luego de un breve silencio todos se fueron por diferentes caminos y yo quedé sóla viendo las llamas.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

Agaché mi cabeza y miré mis pies, un lado estaba sin calzado. Cerré mis ojos y volví a recordar como lo perdí.

Tan solo si hubiera agarrado su arma... ¿Cómo no me percapté? ¿Realmente estaba asustada?

¡Maldita sea, qué debil soy!.

Suspiré.

Caminé a pasos apresurados en busca de Kennedy y lo encontré junto a la agente. Ella estaba equipándose con varias armas y municiones, lo cual me pareció muy extraño.

\- Así que van a ir a la guerra y no me invitaron. - Los interrumpí con sarcasmo.

Ambos me miraron, pero Ángela aún estaba mal humorada. Leon se acercó a mi y nos alejamos de la mujer.

\- Toma. - Dijo el rubio quitando dinero de su billetera. - Pide un taxi y compra unos nuevos calzados. - Sugirió.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - Lo pregunté y tomé el dinero.

\- Sí, luego vete a mi departamento. - Me entregó unas llaves.

\- ¿Tu departamento? - Lo miré fijamente. - Ni siquiera sé la dirección.

Me dió un papel donde estaba escrito los nombres de las calles y el número de piso.

\- Leon, pero... - Iba a decir algo, sin embargo quedé en silencio.

En realidad él es muy rápido, lo calculó muy bien. Yo sabía perfectamente que discutirlo con ayudarlo en este asunto sería en vano. Así que suspiré.

\- ¿Ibas a decir algo? - Cuestionó.

\- No. - Me retracté.

\- Está bien. Hunnigan sabe que irás a mi departamento, así que no te preocupes y siéntete segura. - Me entregó una tarjeta. - En el cajón de la mesita de noche encontrarás un teléfono, cualquier urgencia llámala.

\- Entendido. - Asentí.

Vi como Leon Kennedy se alejó y subió junto a Ángela dentro de la camioneta del equipo especial de respuesta.

\- Cuidate, rubia. - Murmuré y miré la llave en mi mano.

Supongo que esto sería mejor que meterme en su trabajo. Me pregunto ¿cómo será su departamento? ¿Será amplio? ¿Tendrá pasadizos secretos? ¿Armas ocultas?

Creo que mejor dejaré de pensar en eso, tampoco sería lo correcto curiosear demasiado. No puedo creer que un agente del gobierno me confió su departamento. Espera, ¿será "su departamento"?

Como sea, espero que tenga una consola de playstation y un par de videojuegos para matar el aburrimiento.

Decidí caminar guardando el papel, la tarjeta, el dinero y la llave en mi bolsillo.

Salí de la zona segura donde estaban los militares y los médicos, unas cuadras después me encontré a un taxi y subí en el. Le pedí que me llevara al centro comercial más cercano.

Minutos luego llegamos al destino y pagué lo que correspondía por el servicio.

Ingresé al shopping, era un lugar amplio, con varias tiendas y puestos de comida.

Pude ver en una pantalla las noticias sobre el incidente ocurrido en el aeropuerto. Sí que fue una catástrofe.

\- Señorita, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? - Se acercó un guardia a mi.

\- ¡Hola! Vengo de compras, como ves, necesito nuevos calzados y ropa nueva. - Le hablé al uniformado sonriendo. - Tranquilo, no vengo a robar, traje dinero.

\- Entiendo. Que disfrute del lugar. - Asintió el guardia sonriendo y se alejó.

¿Acaso luzco tan mal?

Arreglé mi cabello con mis manos y miré mis pies, solté una leve risa e ingresé a una de las tiendas.

Allí compré un calzado deportivo, una remera y un pantalón. Cuando me cambié en el vestidor pude notar las lesiones en mi espalda. Solo hice una mueca y terminé de vestirme.

Al salir de la tienda volví a ver al guardia y me despedí de él.

Solicité un taxi a la salida del centro comercial y le indiqué la dirección del departamento.

En el camino no pude evitar mirar la luna a través de la ventanilla del auto, ella estaba en su fase cuarto creciente.

\- Es hermosa ¿no? - Habló el conductor.

\- Sí. - Afirmé pensativa.

\- La naturaleza crea maravillas y el hombre crea monstruos. - Opinó él.

De pronto cruzando por la carretera pude ver a un hombre alto, fornido, de cabello largo y una mirada sospechosa. Este sujeto se dirigió a la entrada principal de unos edificios que estaban a lo lejos.

Lo dejamos atrás y apenas logré observar cuando atacó a dos guardias con una pistola. No conseguí oír los disparos, pero me causó mucha intriga.

\- Señor, ¿viste eso? - Le pregunté.

\- ¿Ver qué? - Respondió confundido mientras seguía conduciendo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pude ver las palabras Wilpharma Corporation. Eso me dejó pensando un breve momento.

\- Necesito saber la hora. - Hablé al chofer.

\- Son las diez de la noche. - Contestó.

Pronto recordé las palabras de Leon...

"Extenderán el virus T en todas las zonas pobladas del país."

"Tenemos hasta medianoche."

Rayos, van a atacar a Wilpharma.

Avisé al taxista para que se detuviera y le pagué por su servicio. Él estaba muy confundido, pero yo no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones.

Bajé del auto y corrí hasta la entrada principal, donde encontré a los dos guardias muertos.

¡Maldición!

De repente pude ver un auto gris viniendo a mi dirección a alta velocidad, decidí ocultarme detrás de la caseta de seguridad para que no me viera. Desafortunadamente no logré avistar quien era y este se alejó por la carretera.

Cuando volví hacia los cuerpos de los guardias oí la voz de alguien en la radio de unos de ellos.

"Hemos detectado a un intruso en el edificio del domo de aire, en el nivel cero, repito, nivel cero, no dejen que escape".

Tomé la radio y miré unos carteles que señalaban la dirección y los nombres de los edificios, entre ellos uno decía "Air Dome Laboratory".

Espero encontrarme con Leon, maldita sea, no hay ni teléfono aquí.

Inhalé profundo para luego correr en dirección al edificio mencionado en la radio.


	9. Capítulo 8

Cuando me acerqué al sitio, oí una enorme explosión, me asusté pegando un pequeño salto y me detuve abruptamente, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sentí escalofríos recorriendo mi piel. Pude ver a lo lejos que las llamas salían por las ventanas.

Vi como un grupo de científicos venían a mi dirección, decidí hacerme a un lado sin que notaran mi presencia y miré como ellos corrían saliendo del lugar.

Luego de que el área fuera despejada del personal blanco, insegura, entré lentamente al edificio. No había nadie, el sistema de emergencias estaba activado.

\- Atención a todo el personal, acaba de ocurrir un error de sistema, suspenda de inmediato toda actividad y abandone el domo hasta que se restablezca y verifique todas las condiciones de seguridad. - Advertía una voz en los parlantes.

Me aproximé a una pantalla holográmica donde mostraba el mapa del edificio.

Habían varias secciones bloqueadas, me frustré por no saber a donde ir, después de todo, ¿qué se supone que haría si me encontrara con el responsable de todo esto? No tengo arma ni nada para defenderme. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí.

Presioné el nivel cero, justo el cual oí anteriormente, en la radio, que era el lugar donde encontraron a un intruso. Eché una mirada rápida y suspiré.

Decidí caminar hacia aquella dirección. Al abrirse la puerta automáticamente, observé que todo el pasillo estaba hecho un caos, cables chispeando, paredes destrozadas, cristales rotos. Entré y sentí la puerta cerrarse detrás mío.

Di unos pasos hacia adelante y...

\- ¡Aaahh! - Oí el chillido de una mujer.

Alguien con vida.

Apresuré mis pasos y llegué a donde se originó aquel grito, era en una oficina. Abrí la puerta lentamente esperando no encontrarme con alguna clase de infectado.

El despacho estaba un desastre, papeles por todas partes y un enorme hoyo mostraba lo que sería un ya muerto jardín consumido por las llamas.

Mi atención se vió interrumpida por un quejido.

\- ¿Claire? - Musité aliviada y algo confundida al verla en el suelo.

No tardé en darme cuenta que había rastros de sangre en la superficie y me percapté que la pelirroja se había lesionado la pierna.

\- Mierda. - Susurré y me acerqué a ayudarla.

\- Laura, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? - Preguntó ella adolorida.

\- Pregunto lo mismo. - Contesté.

Le tendí una mano para ayudarla a sentarse en el suelo. Pude ver que tenía impregnado un trozo de cristal en su pierna izquierda.

\- Joder... Tenemos que ver la forma de quitartelo. - Hablé.

Pero Claire no dudó en poner su esfuerzo y quitarselo por si misma.

\- ¡Aaahh! - Chilló.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! - Exclamé sorprendida.

\- Ahora podré levantarme. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. - Comentó ella agitada tirando a un lado el pedazo de cristal manchado de sangre.

La ayudé a ponerse de pie sujetándola con mis hombros.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - Interrogué curiosa.

\- Es un ataque. Tenemos que pedir refuerzos. - Contestó. - ¿Dónde está Leon?

\- No lo sé, la última vez lo ví con la otra agente. - Comenté.

Salimos de la oficina y volvimos en dirección al pasillo.

\- Y hablando del rey de Roma. - Murmuré.

Nos encontramos con Kennedy que tenía una pistola en su mano.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó el rubio bajando su arma y me miró en desaprobación.

Yo solo sonreí inocente.

\- ¿Dónde está Frederick? - Cuestionó a Claire.

\- Estaba diciéndome que encontró una bomba de tiempo en el nivel cuatro cuando...aghh. - Explicaba la de Terra Save mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor.

Leon se fijó en la lesión de Claire y se acercó a ella.

\- Es una herida grave, te sacaré de a...

\- Estoy bien, escúchame. - La mujer lo interrumpió rechazando su ayuda. - Curtis estuvo aquí, yo lo ví. Salió del nivel cuatro, cuando tenían el virus G. - Explicó la pelirroja transpirando y chillando de dolor.

El rubio asintió.

\- Está bien, vamos. - Dijo. - No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Los tres subimos a un ascensor. Todo era silencioso. Yo no sabía que hacer ni que decir, solo estaba siendo un estorbo.

\- Perdónenme por involucrarme en esto, yo solo quise hacer lo correcto. - Hablé.

Claire me miró compasiva, sin embargo Leon se mantuvo serio.

¿Qué estará pensando?

Era difícil tratar de descubrir sus pensamientos y emociones.

Pronto el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, en ese momento me espanté al ver a un grupo de infectados, que al notar nuestra presencia se dirigieron a nosotros para atacarnos.

El agente Kennedy reaccionó rápidamente y disparó a todos en la cabeza. Salió para verificar que los pasillos estuvieran despejados y no había nadie más.

Miré los cuerpos de los zombies sintiendo un poco de pena por ellos, que alguna vez fueron seres racionales.

\- Vayan por este pasillo. - Habló Leon. - Busquen el ascensor AD-2. Les llevará a una salida al exterior.

El rubio entregó un arma a la pelirroja.

\- Entiendo. - Asintió ella tomándola y se separó de mi, logrando equilibrarse.

Yo salí del ascensor y miré por los pasillos, habían tuberías y conductos, algunos caños estaban rotos y liberaban gas que al parecer no eran inflamables.

\- Claire. - Llamó Leon mientras entraba en el elevador.

Ella lo miró.

\- Cuidate mucho. - Dijo.

\- Sí, tú también. - La pelirroja comentó guiñando un ojo para el rubio justo antes de que el ascensor cerrara sus puertas.

\- ¿Piensas conquistarlo, señorita Redfield? - Cuestioné bromeando.

\- Mejor continuemos. - Ella sonrió y caminó rengueando, ya que no podía pisar bien el lado izquierdo.

Yo solté una leve risa y la seguí por detrás.

Ambas apresuramos nuestros pasos en el extenso pasillo. Habían charcos de agua debido a los conductos de ventilación.

En el camino nos encontramos con dos zombies y Claire Redfield no vaciló un segundo para arremeter dos balazos en las cabezas de estos dos individuos.

\- ¡A tu derecha! - Le avisé.

Había otto infectado y a pesar de la corta distancia que mantenían, ella logró acabar con el en un simple disparo.

Ella era increíble, no dudaba en aniquilar a esas cosas. Yo, en su lugar, habría pensado dos veces antes de ocasionar el primer disparo que, probablemente, habría sido en la pierna de mi oponente.

Ahora acredito el por qué ella es una sobreviviente del incidente de Raccoon City. Supongo que, al igual que Leon, pasaron por cosas horribles, por una pesadilla que hasta hoy en día luchan por ponerle fin.

Luego de haber continuado con el andar ya despejado, llegamos al elevador AD-2. Rápidamente presioné el botón para llamar al ascensor, mientras que Claire me cubría con la pistola, checando que la zona se mantuviera segura.

No demoró mucho para que ambas lograramos subir.

Me recosté por la pared del ascensor y suspiré. Mi acompañante se acercó mirando el mapa que estaba en el elevador.

\- No piensas salir, ¿verdad? - Pregunté.

\- Necesito que tu salgas de aquí, veré la forma de ayudar a Leon. - Habló.

\- Pero no puedes quedarte en este lugar con esa grave lesión. - Discutí.

\- Estaré en el cuarto de control central, probablemente encuentre algo que pueda ser de utilidad. - Explicó.

Yo hice una mueca y agaché mi cabeza.

\- Está bien. - Musité en un suspiro.

Ella tocó mi hombro y seguidamente me abrazó.

¡¿Me abrazó?!

No la ignoré, decidí sentir esa calidez en sus brazos y cerré mis ojos, varios recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por mi mente.

La lluvia caía, su nombre estaba en la lápida, "Soledad". Oí esa voz, esa dulce voz, la voz de mi madre.

"Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, hija".

\- Nos volveremos a ver. - Interrumpió Claire mis pensamientos y nos separamos.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y la pelirroja salió.

\- Si ves algunos infectados, corre y no te detengas, ellos son muy lentos. - Me recomendó.

Yo solo asentí y las puertas se cerraron automáticamente.

Suspiré.

"Tengo miedo a morir, Laula. Quiero vivir".

Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza. Pequeña Sol, no pude hacer nada por ti.

"¡Ahh!".

El grito de Rani, sus sollozos.

" Tranquila, niña, estás a salvo. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Rani".

Al menos pude salvarla en tu nombre, Soledad.

Me senté en el suelo del elevador y miré un punto fijo.

"El guardia era devorado por los zombies".

\- ¡Grrraaahh! - Grité frustrada y golpeé mi codo contra el ascensor.

A mi mente venían los rostros de mis padres y Pamela. No permitiré que esto vuelva a ocurrir. ¡Nunca más!.

Me puse de pie.

Leon, Claire, los ayudaré a terminar con esta pesadilla.


	10. Capítulo 9

Con la frente en alto, la fortaleza crecía dentro de mi ser, el valor y la voluntad de poder hacer algo al respecto para ayudar a quienes aprecio en esta vida, produjeron en mi una determinación de la cual no me echaría para atrás tan fácilmente.

"Curtis estuvo aquí, yo lo ví. Salió del nivel cuatro, cuando tenían el virus G".

Recordé lo que había dicho Claire.

Sonreí desafiante, ya soy parte de este duelo, de esta batalla contra el bioterrorismo.

Presioné el botón número cuatro. Inhalé aire y lo exhalé suavemente, lista para cualquier cosa.

Las puertas del ascensor no tardaron en abrirse, finalmente llegué al nivel cuatro. Miré a mis alrededores, habían tres zombies deambulando por el pasillo.

Con cautela caminé lentamente, miré hacia el otro pasillo, en el suelo estaba tendido el cuerpo de un guardia de seguridad bañado en un lago de sangre.

Me acerqué a él, en busca de algún tipo de arma.

¡Y bingo!

Hallé un revólver, con un poco de temor quité de su cintura el estuche con balas junto a el arma de fuego. Revisé que esta estuviera cargada y las demás balas con el estuche los colgué en mi cintura.

De repente escuché una explosión y sentí el temblor en la superficie. Una alarma comenzó a sonar y luces rojas palpitaban por todo el lugar.

Los infectados giraron a mi dirección y me vi acechada. Empuñé el revólver y me preparé para deshacerme de ellos.

Apunté y disparé a uno en la cabeza y luego a otro, ambos cayeron al suelo, al tercero lo dejé vivo y corrí esquivándolo, ya que lo primordial era reservar la mayor cantidad de balas para usarlas ante cualquier otra amenaza mayor.

Me alejé lo suficiente del infectado y decidí caminar, por un momento me sentí perdida, hasta que escuché un rugido aterrador acompañado de varios gritos.

Agudicé mis sentidos auditivos y me dispuse a seguir el origen de aquellos bramidos.

Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, trataba de ignorar eso y seguir, porque tal vez encuentre a Leon allí, tal vez él esté necesitando de ayuda y yo estaré allí para ayudarlo.

Llegué a un pasillo donde a través del enorme ventanal logré ver el jardín interior y allí estaba Ángela, cara a cara frente a un enorme monstruo, un mutante con el rostro deformado y un enorme ojo en su brazo derecho.

¡Mierda! La va a atacar.

Golpeé el ventanal tratando de que ella me oyera.

\- ¡Ángela, corre! - Grité.

Pero no funcionaba. Pronto llegó Kennedy, que con un cuchillo intervino. Se lo había lanzado al enorme ojo de aquella criatura.

\- Incineración en treinta segundos. - Oí la voz en los parlantes.

¿Pero qué demonios?

Pude ver como los dos agentes comenzaron a correr, alejándose del monstruo. Por un momento me quedé helada, sin saber que hacer.

\- Veinte, diecinueve, dieciocho, diecisiete... - Contaba.

En ese momento reaccioné y decidí correr por el pasillo sin saber a donde ir, solo quería alejarme lo máximo posible para que las llamas no me alcanzaran.

\- Diez, nueve, ocho...

¡Corre!

¡Corre!

Me encontré con algunos zombies en el camino, disparé rápidamente a tres para abrir paso, hasta que de pronto tropecé con un cable y caí al suelo, el revólver se me fue de las manos.

Los demás infectados se acercaban a mi y yo estaba muy agotada.

\- Tres, dos, uno. - Terminó el conteo.

Tragué saliva, estaba transpirando como nunca antes, oí la explosión y la onda ocasionó que muchos cristales se rompieran.

Un enorme trozo de vidrio atravesó la cabeza de un zombie, su sangre salpicó por mi camiseta y pude ver que su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

A lo lejos observé como las llamas se aproximaban.

¡Puta madre!

Me levanté rápidamente y con todas mis fuerzas corrí lo más veloz posible. Hasta que me lancé detrás de un pilar y me puse de cuclillas, cubriendo mi cabeza.

En ese momento sentí el calor de las llamas rozando mis hombros, mis brazos y mis piernas.

\- ¡Aaaaaghhh! - Grité chillando de dolor.

Pronto todo se esfumó, lentamente levanté mi mirada y me recosté completamente al pilar, extendiendo mis manos a los costados. Estiré mis piernas, mi pecho subía y bajaba, estaba muy agitada, muy cansada.

Mi cuerpo estaba muy caliente, mis brazos estaban manchados, sucios y quemados. Por suerte la quemadura solo fue leve.

Miré a mi costado, el cuerpo de un infectado yacía quemado y muerto en la superficie. Lo observé con asco y pena.

Me puse de pie y observé a mi entorno, el lugar era un horno, era el mismo infierno.

Debido al humo que arropaba al fúnebre ambiente, tosí y limpié el sudor, que corría por mi frente, con mi remera.

Vi el revólver en el suelo, intenté agarrarlo pero estaba muy caliente que no pude si quiera tocarlo. Suspiré, supongo que ahora quedaré sin medio de defensa.

\- Pronto se activará el sistema de sumersión del nivel cuatro. - Habló la computadora en los parlantes.

Me quedé impresionada, nada mal para unos parlantes, vaya que son muy resistentes.

\- Pronto se activará el sistema de sumersión del nivel cuatro. - Repetía.

En ese momento me di cuenta que yo estaba en peligro.

¡¿Sumersión?!

¡Mierda!

Caminé apresuradamente y subí por las escaleras de emergencias. Llegué a otro piso, afortunadamente no habían infectados por la zona.

Yo estaba algo confundida y perdida. El sitio era oscuro, pero logré avistar un pequeño hueco de luz. Por instinto decidí dirigirme a ese hueco, que cuando cada vez me acercaba se hacía grande.

Tanto así que al llegar al final del camino, ese hueco de luz resultó ser una vista panorámica de los niveles que se sumergían.

No tardé en ver a Leon, Ángela y el monstruo que los había perseguido. Observé que el rubio fue golpeado por aquella criatura y lo mandó a volar de vuelta a lo que parecía el nivel cuatro.

El nivel cuatro...

¡Rayos!

La computadora inició con la cuenta regresiva, y pude ver como Leon corría a mi dirección con técnicas de parkour y a una velocidad increíble.

\- Diez, nueve, ocho...

Kennedy se deslizó debajo de unos tubos de hierro y se puso de pie para seguir corriendo. Por un momento me quedé admirando su potencial. Él era fantástico.

Pronto el nivel cuatro comenzó a tambalearse.

\- Cinco, cuatro...

A Leon le faltaba unos varios metros, entonces decidí acercarme a la orilla. Sabía que quizás no lo lograría.

\- Tres, dos, uno...

El nivel cuatro cayó al vacío y perdí de vista a Kennedy.

¡No!

Decidí tirarme al suelo por el borde y sujetar su mano con todas mis fuerzas.

\- ¿Laura? - Preguntó él confundido.

Yo sonreí y lo ayudé a ponerse a salvo.

\- Por poquito, ¿no? - Bromeé.

\- Gracias. - Dijo y se puso de pie.

Por un momento nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Hasta que mi mirada se dirigió a sus espaldas. El monstruo estaba acorralando a Ángela.

Kennedy volteó. Vimos una plataforma destruída, pero semi funcional, que se ubicaba muy cerca de donde la agente y aquella aberración estaban.

Leon y yo nos miramos como si nuestros pensamientos estuvieran conectados.

\- Vamos a hacerlo. - Musité y el asintió con la cabeza.


	11. Capítulo 10

Leon y yo fuimos corriendo en dirección a la plataforma.

\- El sistema de sumersión del nivel uno se activará pronto - Habló la computadora a través de los parlantes. - Diez, nueve...

Mientras corría, veía que Ángela estaba retrocediendo lentamente al borde del abismo, tomando distancia de aquel monstruo. La criatura se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

Luego dirigí mi mirada al frente, Leon estaba más adelante que yo, era muy rápido.

\- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. - Contó y sentí temblores por el suelo.

El nivel uno cayó al vacío.

Llegué con Leon y logramos subir a la plataforma. Mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido.

El agente y yo miramos en dirección a Ángela.

El monstruo se detuvo al observar algo en la superficie. Yo me quedé perpleja mirando atentamente. La criatura lo agarró, al parecer era una fotografía. La mujer tocó sus bolsillos y no dejó de apuntarlo con su arma.

De pronto el monstruo comenzó a chillar y Ángela bajó su arma acercándose a él.

\- ¡Curtis! - Exclamó preocupada.

\- ¿Qué mierda? - Pregunté confundida. - ¿Acaso es su..?

\- Sí. - Contestó Kennedy mirando la escena. - Pero ya no es el mismo.

\- No quiero hacerte... daño. - Dijo Curtis dentro de esa aberración.

\- ¡Podemos salvarlo! - Exclamé esperanzada mirando a Leon.

\- Recuerda, no tenemos la cura, además, si la tuviéramos ya es muy tarde, su mutación está muy avanzada, el virus se apoderó completamente de su cuerpo, pronto lo hará con su mente. - Explicó seriamente el rubio.

Volvimos a mirarlos y vimos que Ángela se quedó parada firmemente frente a lo que antes llamaba hermano mayor.

\- Peligro, el sistema de sumersión del nivel cero se activará pronto. - Oímos nuevamente. - Diez, nueve, ocho...

\- Mierda. - Murmuró el norteamericano.

Corrió hacia el otro lado de la plataforma y esta comenzó a tambalearse y girar.

\- Leon, espera. - Dije pero ya no me escuchó.

Me mareé un poco y casi caí de la plataforma, afortunadamente logré sujetarme de ella a tiempo. Me aferré a la misma y miré al rubio llegando a la otra esquina.

\- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. - Terminó el conteo.

Yo tragué saliva y por un momento detuve mi respiración.

El infectado rugió como un voraz animal y justo antes de que atacara a la agente, Leon logró sujetarla y el nivel cero se hizo abajo.

Cuando parecía que aquel monstruo había caído en lo profundo, un tentáculo apareció y agarró el pie de Ángela, estirándola junto a Leon.

Esto ocasionó que la plataforma se girara, soltando algunos cables.

\- ¡Ahh! - Grité.

Mi cuerpo casi cayó al vacío, pero logré aferrarme con mis brazos.

Con esfuerzo miré en dirección a Leon, el rubio sujetó con todas sus fuerzas a la mujer y se aferró con una de sus piernas a la plataforma, pero el monstruo seguía vivo, sosteniéndose de Ángela.

\- ¡Rayos! - Murmuré.

\- ¡Laura! - Exclamó Kennedy y dirigió su mirada hacia mi.

\- Creo que...vamos a morir aquí. - Comenté y reí levemente.

La ironía y el sarcasmo se apoderaron de mi y la situación me hizo entrar en pánico.

\- Sueltame Leon o caerás tu también. - Sugirió Ángela. - No puedes morir, tienes que destruir esos virus.

La plataforma cada vez más iba cayendo. No soportará más. Moriremos.

\- ¡Por favor, Leon! ¡No me salves! - Insistió.

\- Si no intentas salvar una vida, ¡nunca salvarás la de nadie! - Exclamó Kennedy. - ¿No es así, Curtis?

El rubio con esfuerzo quitó su pistola y apuntó al monstruo. Lo disparó directo a la cabeza. El tentáculo liberó la pierna de la agente y la criatura cayó al abismo.

Desde lo profundo salieron las llamas, incinerando todos los niveles y a Curtis allí abajo, hasta que el vacío fue sellado.

Vi como Leon sujetó de ambas manos a la agente y se miraron a los ojos por un buen tiempo.

¿Y estos dos qué?

\- Ejem, ejem... - Los interrumpí tosiendo. - ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a...?

Pronto sentimos la plataforma caerse. Los tres gritamos.

Mis manos se resbalaron y caí justo debajo de la plataforma, mientras que los dos agentes cayeron un poco lejos de mí.

\- Ah, mierda, mi espalda. - Murmuré adolorida.

Miré a mi costado, Ángela estaba encima de Leon. Solo hice una mueca.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba. La plataforma iba a caerse encima mío.

\- ¡Laura! - Escuché la voz de Kennedy.

Echó a un lado a la mujer y corrió hacia mi para ayudarme.

Se deslizó por el suelo, me tomó de la cadera y giramos dos veces para esquivar la plataforma.

El norteamericano quedó encima mío. Su rodilla estaba en mi entre pierna y su mano aún seguía en mi cadera.

Nos miramos a los ojos por un momento y me sonrojé.

Recordé aquella vez, en España, que el me salvó de ser aplastada por una enorme roca...

_" Me fijé que el norteamericano estaba encima mío y estábamos en el suelo.__\- Me asfixias hombre. Esto es raro, levántate. - Lo empujé bruscamente tirándolo al suelo. - Al fin aire puro. - Suspiré.__\- Lo-lo siento. - Dijo Leon boca arriba mirando al cielo tendido sobre el terreno.__\- No te preocupes, odio los abrazos pero de todos modos gracias. - Comenté mientras me ponía de pie y me sacudía..."_

A diferencia de aquella vez, en esta oportunidad decidí extender mis brazos y lo abracé, pegándolo más a mi.

\- Gracias. - Dije débilmente suspirando.

Rompimos el enlace y Leon me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Me preguntó.

\- Sí, solo que casi morimos. - Contesté sarcástica.

Leon solo negó con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Están bien? - Se acercó Ángela.

\- De maravilla. - Levanté mi dedo pulgar.

De pronto sonó el teléfono del rubio y se alejó para contestar. La mujer y yo quedamos sola.

\- Lamento por lo ocurrido. - Decidí romper el silencio.

Ella solo agachó la mirada.

\- Su esposa y su hija murieron en la tragedia de Raccoon City. - Musitó. - Curtis solo quiso hacer lo correcto.

Yo me quedé pensando y algo triste por la agente.

\- Tú puedes hacer que la muerte de tu hermano no haya sido en vano. Puedes pelear por la verdad. - Comenté.

Ella levantó su mirada y decidida asintió con la cabeza firme.

\- Tengo información valiosa. - Nos interrumpió Leon. - Pero antes, salgamos de aquí.

Las dos asentimos.


	12. Capítulo 11

Recorrimos el ya destruido edificio. Habían zonas muy oscuras, Ángela y yo íbamos caminando y en medio de nosotras nos acompañaba Leon.

En otro sector el hedor a muerte era insoportable, no había vida alguna en nuestro camino, solo estructuras consumidas por las llamas.

No demoramos mucho para salir del lugar y vimos a Claire y al senador Davis discutiendo. A lo lejos pude avistar un helicóptero y varios militares armados. resguardando el sitio.

\- Frederick lo dijo, usted no pudo convencer a los países de invertir en el desarrollo del desconocido virus G. - Dijo la pelirroja.

\- Pe-pero Claire, ¿de qué estás hablando? - Cuestionó el senador.

\- Al principio no sospeché que estuvieras conectados con los terroristas. Simplemente porque usted estaba en la terminal del aeropuerto cuando ocurrió el incidente...

Claire continuó con su explicación y ponía al senador Davis en una posición difícil.

\- Pero tenía un motivo para provocar todo esto. Acciones. Las acciones de Wilpharma se devaluaron por nuestras acusaciones. Usted temía que sucediera exactamente lo mismo que sucedió con la Corporación Umbrella, necesitaba una excusa para usar la vacuna. - Lo acusó ella.

\- Un momento. - La interrumpió el de traje. - Sí, soy accionista. Y Wilpharma recuperará la fe del público después de este incidente. Pero de ninguna forma apoyaría al terrorismo para garantizarlo. En primer lugar, ¿qué es el virus G? Jamás había escuchado de el. - Se defendió.

\- Sé que usted le ordenó a Frederick que se deshiciera del virus G cuando lo llamó. - Lo discutió.

\- Solo le dije que no te mostrara más de lo que necesitaras ver. Eso es todo. - Aclaró el político.

Leon, Ángela y yo nos acercamos a ellos.

\- Dudo que él sepa algo. - Intervino Kennedy.

\- Leon. - Se sorprendió Claire. - ¿Laura?

Cuando ella dijo mi nombre solo sonreí.

\- El asistente del general Grande habló. Parece que todos nosotros, incluyendo al senador, fuimos engañados. - Continuó el agente.

\- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? - Preguntó Claire confundida.

De pronto sonó la campana, en el enorme reloj marcaba las doce de la medianoche. La pelirroja estaba confusa, pareciera que algunos recuerdos revoloteaban en su mente. Dirigió su mirada a una cabina telefónica, los cables de ésta estaban rotos.

\- Imposible. - Musitó desconcertada.

\- Y bueno, ¿qué se supone que haremos ahora? - Pregunté.

Fue cuando sonó el teléfono de Leon. Él echó un vistazo.

\- Nos necesitan en la central. - Habló Kennedy. - Senador, por su seguridad, regrese a casa. Vendrán algunos agentes de la D.S.O. a resguardar el perímetro.

Leon nos hizo un gesto y lo seguimos, junto a Claire y Ángela subimos a la camioneta del equipo especial de respuesta.

En menos de de veinte minutos llegamos a un amplio campo de concentración protegido por varios militares fuertemente armados.

Habíamos ingresado a un edificio, en la entrada principal estaba inscripta las siglas D.S.O. (División de Operaciones de Seguridad).

El sitio era un complejo muy amplio y tecnológico, ya que había pantallas holográmicas por diversas partes.

Caminamos hacia unas escaleras mecánicas y fuimos a una oficina, allí estaba Ingrid Hunnigan.

\- Leon, has llegado justo a tiempo. - Habló la morena y dirigió su mirada hacia mi.

Yo simplemente le dediqué una media sonrisa.

\- El detenido nos dió un número telefónico, estamos esperando que realice alguna llamada para poder ubicarlo. - Explicó la asistente del agente.

\- Gracias. - Asintió Kennedy.

Me dirigí a una esquina de la oficina y la mujer se acercó a mi.

\- Al parecer no acataste las órdenes del agente Kennedy. - Me habló.

\- Crucé por Wilpharma y vi a un sujeto asesinando a dos guardias del lugar. No pude evitar curiosear por ahí. - Me defendí.

\- Eres igual que él. - Opinó.

Solo hice una mueca.

Pronto sonó la computadora de Hunnigan y nos acercamos a ver.

\- Ya tenemos la ubicación del sujeto. - Dijo ella.

Kennedy abrió un armario con su huella digital, en aquel estante habían armas de diversas clases. El tomó una 9 mm. con sus cargas correspondientes.

Me quedé boquiabierta al ver todo el arsenal.

El rubio recargó la pistola y quitó unas llaves. Cerró el placar.

\- Vámonos. - Dijo.

Yo miré a Hunnigan y asintió con su cabeza para que yo fuera con ellos.

Regresamos afuera y rápidamente subimos a un auto que nos mostró Leon. Él y Claire iban adelante y yo en el asiento trasero.

\- Iré en mi furgoneta. - Avisó Ángela y se alejó.

El agente colocó el GPS y la ubicación fue recibida al aparato.

De pronto en la pantalla apareció Hunnigan.

\- Enviaré refuerzos para poder asegurar la zona. Vayan con precaución. - Habló y pronto su figura desapareció.

Kennedy envió la ubicación a Ángela, puso en marcha el vehículo y aceleró.

De un minuto a otro, nos adentramos a un lugar montañoso y solitario. Mi corazón palpitaba de nerviosismo.

Ángela había realizado una llamada.

\- Leon, iré por el lado opuesto, así lo tomaré por sorpresa. - Avisó.

\- Recibido. - Dijo él.

No tardamos en llegar al lugar indicado. Y vimos allí un auto estacionado, el mismo que yo había visto cuando curiosa llegué a Wilpharma.

Leon detuvo el auto y dejó la luz alta encendida.

\- Laura, quédate aquí. - Ordenó el agente.

Claire recargó su pistola y ambos salieron del vehículo.

Allí estaba, Frederick Downing disfrutando de su cigarrillo muy confiado, con un maletín en el capó de su automóvil.

Hasta que de pronto, notó nuestra presencia, se alarmó y quitó su pistola para apuntar a ambos.

\- ¡No se muevan! - Gritó. - Tengo la última muestra de la vacuna y las especificaciones. Esto es lo único que queda en todo el mundo, lo demás se esfumó. - Amenazó.

Tanto Leon como Claire bajaron sus armas para calmar la tensión en el ambiente.

\- Sí, muy bien. - Habló Frederick. - Ustedes mejor que nadie conocen la gravedad de la situación, después de sus terribles experiencias cercanas con las víctimas del virus. ¡La humanidad necesita esto! - Exclamó eufórico.

Yo estaba muy tensa dentro del auto, cerrando mis puños al ver a Ángela dirigiéndose detrás del enemigo.

Pronto ella lo apuntó con su arma y él dejó de hablar y se quedó congelado.

La agente del equipo especial de respuesta le arrebató su pistola y lo derribó.

Frederick quedó arrodillado con las manos en alto. Ángela lo apuntaba con su pistola directo a la cabeza.

\- Espera, por favor, no dispares, hablemos. - Suplicaba por su vida. - Eres una mujer lista y a las mujeres listas les gusta el dinero. Puedo hacerte rica. Dividiremos todo en partes iguales...

Me quedé prepleja mirando la escena. ¿Lo va a disparar?

Leon y Claire lo dejaron en manos de la agente Ángela Miller.

Al final ella gatilló el arma pero no estaba cargado. Decidió arrestar a Frederick Downing.

Yo simplemente suspiré riendo levemente.

Pronto llegaron los refuerzos, afortunadamente no había nadie en los alrededores y atraparlo no fue muy complicado.

Kennedy tomó el maletín y tanto él como la pelirroja subieron de regreso al auto.

Leon me entregó el maletín y yo curiosa lo abrí.

Allí estaba, el famoso virus G en un tubo de cristal. Se veía muy frágil.

¿Quién diría que algo tan vulnerable a simple vista podría acabar con la humanidad entera?


	13. Capítulo 12

Luego de lo acontecido, regresamos a la central de la D.S.O. donde Hunnigan nos recibió nuevamente, pero solo los agentes entraron en la oficina, yo había quedado esperando en un pasillo, sentada mirando una simple pared.

¿Qué será de mi vida ahora?

¿Regresaré a Paraguay?

Pero... ¿qué sentido tendría si estaría sola?

Sin embargo, aquí tengo a Leon, a Hunnigan...

¿Debería comenzar de nuevo?

¿Qué... qué haré?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, de la oficina salieron Claire, Ángela y Hunnigan.

\- Gracias por la ayuda, hicieron un buen trabajo con el agente Kennedy. - Habló Ingrid.

\- Fue un placer. - Asintió Claire.

Las dos agentes se despidieron de la morena.

\- Hasta luego, Laura. - Se despidió Ángela a lo lejos.

\- Cuidate, agente. - Le dediqué una media sonrisa.

La pelirroja se acercó a mi y me miró con ternura. Esa mirada me trajo paz.

\- Eres muy valiente. - Me dijo tomándome del hombro.

\- Gracias, Claire. - La abracé. - Saluda a Rani de mi parte.

\- Mañana tendremos un encuentro en Wilpharma, Rani estará allí, puedes ir a verla y hablas personalmente con ella. Créeme que se alegrará al verte. - Habló abrazándome igualmente.

\- Allí estaré. - Asentí y nos separamos.

\- Nos vemos. - Se despidió y se alejó.

Mi mirada se dirigió a Ingrid Hunnigan, quien estaba en la puerta observando.

\- Señorita López, por favor pasa. - Me dijo.

Inhalé aire profundamente y exhalé, dispuesta a entrar a la oficina.

Allí estaba Leon Kennedy sentado en una silla.

\- Por favor, toma asiento. - Me invitó la morena.

Dirigí una mirada rápida al rubio y me senté a su lado.

\- Laura, has desobedecido las órdenes del agente Kennedy, pero también has sido de mucha ayuda. Según la señorita Redfield has rescatado a una niña, pese a las diferencias con el senador Davis, ayudaste al agente Kennedy en el rescate de civiles, así como a un militar durante la explosión a las afueras del aeropuerto. El agente Kennedy mencionó haber sido rescatado por ti dentro de la compañía farmacéutica. Con todo esto, Leon y yo hemos concluido que serás de mucha ayuda para nuestro equipo.

Mi mirada se dirigió a Leon.

\- Y debido a tu situación, esta es una gran oportunidad. - Continuó hablando la mujer.

\- ¿Pero de qué hablas? - Pregunté confundida, mirándola a los ojos. - Mira, yo estoy pasando por una crisis, no sé que hacer, pero lo último que querría en mi vida es ser como Leon... yo solo hice lo que creí correcto.

Kennedy y Hunnigan se miraron mutuamente.

\- Entiendo, puedes pensarlo. En tanto, Leon decidió encargarse de ti, por lo que puedes ir con él o te consigo un departamento con un guardaespaldas, eso ya depende de ti, y recuerda, todo esto es confidencial. - Explicó Ingrid.

\- Está bien. - Asentí. - Prefiero ir con Leon.

Quité de mi bolsillo las llaves del departamento y se lo entregué al rubio.

\- A estas alturas no creo poder confiar en nadie más que ustedes dos. - Opiné.

\- Piénsalo, López. - Me estrechó la mano.

\- Gracias por la oferta. - Apreté la suya.

Leon y yo salimos de la central de la D.S.O y nos subimos a un auto. El rubio lo puso en marcha y nos dirigimos a su departamento.

No hubo conversación en todo el camino, lo último que ví fue la silueta del norteamericano conduciendo, luego mis ojos automáticamente se cerraron y todo quedó en negro.

\- Laura... - Oí una voz masculina.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Logré abrir una puerta con el símbolo... ese símbolo...

Los Iluminados...

Miré a mi alrededor, Luis, Leon, Ashley, Pamela. El techo con cuchillas estaba descendiendo demasiado rápido.

Todos corrieron hacia la puerta, pero Pamela...

\- ¡Pamela! - Vociferé.

Fue muy tarde, el techo con cuchillas la aplastó haciéndola pedazos justo a unos pasos antes de cruzar la puerta.

\- Laura, despierta. - Oí de nuevo aquella voz.

\- ¡Noo! - Grité despertando bruscamente.

Estaba en una habitación acostada en una cama, sudando, sentí mi rostro húmedo y con mis dedos lo toqué, unas gotas de lágrimas hacían su camino en mis mejillas.

Miré a mi alrededor, Leon estaba parado justo a lado mío.

\- ¿Una pesadilla? - Habló Kennedy.

Me sequé las lágrimas y enfoqué bien mi vista, el rubio estaba desnudo del torso y tenía colgado una toalla azul por la cintura.

Lo miré perpleja.

¡Vaya! que pectorales y tenía el pelo mojado.

¿Acababa de salir de la ducha?

Pero que...

Me senté rápidamente en la cama y no dudé en palparme todo el cuerpo.

\- Ehh, ehhh... este... - Murmuré.

\- Tranquila, no te violé. - Dijo.

Afortunadamente aún llevaba la misma sucia vestimenta.

Suspiré y agaché mi cabeza sonriendo y luego solté una leve risa.

\- No creí que fueras tan... - Fingió toser. - Perversa. - Comentó en un murmuro que logré oír.

Me mantuve en silencio para evitar reír, mientras que Leon se dirigió al armario y quitó de allí unas ropas.

\- Toma, es lo que te puedo dar, una ducha no vendría mal. Mañana puedes comprarte ropa nueva. - Dijo colocándolos en la cama. - En la otra puerta tienes el baño y aquí te dejé un sándwich, por si tienes hambre.

\- Gracias. - Simplemente asentí.

El rubio salió de la habitación, y pude apreciar mi entorno.

El cuarto era un lugar no muy amplio, pero confortable, estaba climatizado con aire acondicionado. Había un televisor, una mesilla de noche y un escritorio con una pila de libros y carpetas. Todo estaba limpio y en orden.

Tomé las ropas que Leon había dejado y fui al baño. Me desnudé poco a poco, dejando ver mis cicatrices.

La de mi pierna, donde esa trampa para osos me marcó de por vida. Si que fui afortunada al no haber sido cortada alguna arteria.

Las recientes cicatrices en mi espalda, cicatrices que no me arrepiento de tenerlas.

Tragué saliva y abrí la ducha dejando correr agua por todo mi cuerpo. Chillé de dolor en un murmuro, sentía mi espalda arder.

Pasé el jabón por mi cuello, otra cicatriz. Un recuerdo de aquella vez que Krauser me agarró con su cuchillo.

Continué duchándome...

Una vez ya terminado procedí a secarme y vestirme.

Me había puesto un suéter blanco que me quedaba gigante y un boxer gris.

¿Un boxer? Bueno, algo es algo.

Me miré al espejo para peinarme con mi mano, pero pronto observé un peine en un pequeño estante. Al principio lo dudé, hasta que finalmente decidí agarrarlo.

Lo lavé y me arreglé el pelo con ello. Al terminar lo volví a lavar y lo dejé en el mismo lugar.

Me miré atentamente al espejo y allí estaba otra marca de mi oscuro pasado en España.

Tenía la cicatriz en una de mis cejas, un clave recordatorio de no subestimar a mujeres con vestidos rojos y tacones altos.

Sonreí incrédula recordando aquella vez. Suspiré y salí del baño.

Tomé el sándwich que estaba en la mesilla de noche. Mientras disfrutaba del delicioso sabor en mi boca, me dirigí a la ventana. Por la altura, podía decir que estaba en el tercer piso de un edificio.

La calle estaba vacía, un reloj estaba en la mesilla y me fijé en la hora.

3:30 am.

Aún con el sándwich en mi mano y parte de ello masticándolo, decidí echar un vistazo al departamento.

Al salir de la habitación caminé descalza por el pasillo.

Al final de este, observé a Leon sirviéndose una copa de whisky en la cocina. Sus ojos azules se despegaron del vaso y me miró.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? - Preguntó justo antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa.

\- Por lo visto tú tampoco. - Respondí caminando hasta llegar a su lado.

Leon se mantuvo en silencio y terminó su trago, para luego servirse otro. Fue en ese instante que le quité la botella.

\- ¿Planeas tomar toda la noche? - Le cuestioné.

Leon me miró fijamente sin decir nada, entonces decidí devolverle la botella.

\- Puede ser... - Al fin contestó.

Me dirigí a la estantería y agarré otro vaso, lo puse en la meseta junto a la botella y luego me senté a lado de estas dos meciendo mis piernas sin quitar mi mirada de Leon.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Me cuestionó mirando mi vaso después de haber tomado un sorbo del suyo.

\- ¿Tiene algo de malo? Ya no soy una niña. - Respondí sin quitar mis ojos de él.

Él me miró de arriba para abajo y sonreía mientras me servía. En ese momento yo me preguntaba qué estará pensando.

\- Si, defintivamente ya no eres una niña. - Me miró a los ojos y levantó su vaso. - ¡Salud!

Le dediqué una media sonrisa, levanté mi vaso y ambos envases de vidrio hicieron un peculiar sonido al chocar.

\- ¡Salud! - Brindé y lo tomé de un solo trago.

La bebida era muy fuerte, arrugué mi cara haciendo una mueca y Leon soltó una leve risa.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunté.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, era maravilloso verlo reír.

\- Nada, nada. - Me sirvió de nuevo. - Despacio. No queremos que te emborraches.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Por quién me tomas? - Le cuestioné.

Me fijé en cada detalle de él mientras me servía otro trago, ese asombroso torso desnudo, sus fuertes brazos, su pequeño short de dormir.

Su gran espalda bien definida, su trasero, sus piernas que parecían talladas por los mismos dioses. Todo él parece hecho a mano por la diosa mas lujuriosa de todas.

Él se percató de que yo lo estaba observando y me miró fijamente, con esa mirada seductora que derretiría a cualquier chica.

Se acercó más a mi y levantó mi vaso hasta casi rozar mis pechos. Lo tomé, de repente me puse nerviosa y aparté la mirada de él. Sentirlo tan cerca, me hizo recordar aquellos momentos donde él terminaba sobre mi en un intento por salvarme la vida.

Leon es muy guapo y sexy, no lo niego, mi cuerpo se calienta con sólo tenerlo cerca.

Espera... ¿acaso esto es atracción?

¿Deseo?

Él se tomó su copa de un trago y yo hice lo mismo. Luego dejó el vaso en la meseta.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con intensidad y decidí besarlo con pasión, no pude controlarme.

El rubio accedió y se aferró más a mi. Me levantó la camiseta blanca y posó sus manos en mi cintura, dejando al descubierto aquel boxer gris de él que llevaba puesto.

Leon metió su lengua en mi boca y eso me excitó más, entonces lo envolví con mis piernas y sus manos cambiaron de posición hasta llegar y apretar mis nalgas.

Joder, este hombre me estaba excitando aún más y no pude evitar soltar un jadeo

Cuando Leon estaba arrimándose más a mi, fuimos interrumpidos por el timbre.

Nos detuvimos y nos miramos un poco confundidos. Nos repusimos y Leon fue a atender.

Suspiré y sonreí.

Decidí ir a la entrada y allí oí a Leon hablando con alguien.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a destapar el fregadero, guapo. - Era una voz femenina.

Me acerqué más y vi a una atractiva mujer del otro lado con poca indumentaria y una bata de dormir.

¿Qué es esto?

Tanto ella como yo nos vimos sorprendidas.

\- Tiene que ser una broma. - Murmuró Leon poniendo una mano en su cara.

Simplemente entre cerré mis labios, me sentí avergonzada e incómoda por el momento.

Me alejé un poco, simulando que nada pasó

¿En serio, fregadero? Es más que obvio que quiere que la destapen algo más.

¿Qué carajos está pasando?

Leon se despidió de aquella visita inoportuna y ambos nos miramos fijamente. El norteamericano lucía un poco nervioso. Yo simplemente levanté una de mis cejas y estallé en carcajadas.

\- ¿Destapar el fregadero? ¿En serio, Leon? - Hablé con un tono de burla.

Y me fui al cuarto, dejando a Leon desconcertado.


End file.
